


Rose

by AsunaMori



Series: 深红之花(VVV) [1]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaMori/pseuds/AsunaMori
Summary: 存档用CP：艾时&麻咲（重要程度不分先后）伪·云图梗，OOC笔力一直跟不上脑洞，因此这是一次冒险……看看自己能写到什么程度





	1. Chapter 1

*  
Higanbana  
鸟居门前，？？？  
1570年，夏

朱红的鸟居门如同一眼望不见底深井的井口，黯淡无光却惹人蠢蠢欲动，犹如蛇引诱着尚无智慧的夏娃。也许只是天色不佳，两侧葱郁繁茂的树林又遮蔽了部分光线——我如是想，却没能意识到是我的心选择了软弱，才如此轻易向探索欲投降。等我想起领主大人家那位好心老妇人的话时，我才意识到自己已经走远了，而回去的路已经不见踪影。

神隐！这是我唯一的反应，接着眼前一阵眩晕，双腿瘫软坐在无尽头的山路上。

*  
Sakura  
横须贺，日本  
1902年3月14日

亲爱的莉泽罗蒂：

首先我必须得为自己的不辞而别道歉。你知道我不喜欢为任何过失找原因。这全都是因为我不够成熟老练，在离开的前夕竟然又被老奸巨猾的凯因暗算一次。看来他真的太等不及吞并原本应由我继承并接管的土地，恨不得一脚把我踹到海外以便他对我还不能正式接手的遗产为所欲为。或许他还巴望着我能得上东洋人谈之色变的肺病好尽早死掉，这样他就能名正言顺地永久享有卡尔斯坦家族余下三分之一的财产了。在冷清的送别晚餐结束后，这个习惯戴着千年不变假笑“面具”的男人打了个响指，他那几只忠心不二的走狗笔挺挺走进餐厅，每个人的手中都领着旅行箱。

“亲爱的贤侄，”他说，“鉴于这是你人生中第一次的远行，请允许我这个做长辈的为你提供一些力所能及的帮助。这些都是我特意为你准备的，希望能帮助你在大洋彼岸顺利度过一切考验。”他恭维人的语气实在诡异，壁炉内火苗烧得正旺的餐厅瞬间像是被西伯利亚的寒风瞬间席卷得通透，好在我早已习惯。换做其他人，他们多半都会为他的慷慨和周全感动不已，但在我看来那只不过是他下达的最后通牒，警告我要么带上他的“恩赐”立马滚出去，要么等着被他撵走。正当我思考不亚于他的巧妙回答时，这个阴谋家终于亮出了最后一招：一张第二天中午出发的叶卡捷琳娜公主号的头等舱船票。看来他可真是一刻也等不及了！

和凯因作对是没有好下场的，这点没有人比我更清楚了。虽然我发过誓总有一天会把属于我的一切夺回来，让这个控制狂肮脏的勾当一一暴露在真相的阳光下，但是现在还不是时候，尤其在这尴尬的几年。不得不说，这是我糊涂一生的父亲做过最愚蠢的决定，竟然听信那个早就被凯因收买的律师的谗言，硬是在遗嘱中规定在我年满23岁前，属于他名下的遗产和土地暂时交由他那狼子野心的弟弟凯因打理。尽管期限到时所有的财产必须一分不少回到我手中，可是这同时也意味着这几年内我就是个彻头彻尾的穷光蛋，没有实权，没有地位，更没有自由。他能温和地宣布我的流放已经算是不错的待遇了。比起在庄园某间屋子里被悄无声息毒死，在另一个遥远国度与未知的凶手斗智斗勇一番再决定胜负似乎更适合让我消磨时间，顺便还能在这儿发掘些意想不到的乐趣。于是我很干脆地答应了，却失去了与你告别的机会。

海上的旅程十分无聊，倒也比多尔席亚娜喧嚣的茶会舞会平静多了。我终于能理解为什么过去那些伟大的著作大多是在瘟疫流行或冬季完成——只有极其简单枯燥且远离人群的生活才能迫使人专注于纯粹的思考。我不喜欢人群，在甲板上也尽量避免被搭讪，时间就在我一遍遍翻阅亚瑟•朱利耶斯的游记中悄然流逝，有时连梦境中都是满开遍野的血红色石蒜。巨轮靠岸时，书中的内容我早已烂熟于心。

最终的目的地是个叫横须贺的城市，据说是这个国家第一个接触到现代文明的地方。当时美国人的黒船于深夜时分驶入港口，整个都城陷入一片混乱，钟声响彻夜空，带刀的武士们连夜备战，妇孺们凄厉悲鸣，仿佛末日降临。几十年后的今天，这里已经看不到传说中连接成片的矮木房和赤脚踩着尘土四处奔波的平民。横须贺的富人区与多尔席亚娜的差别不大，富人们同样住着砖石砌就的奢华洋房，整洁的石板路面上车水马龙，人头攒动。许多人（尤其是女人们）仍执着于行动不便的传统装束，以示誓死捍卫传统的决心，殊不知当他们要求自家的管家和女佣换上西式制服的那一刻起，再高调的抵抗也只是徒劳。接受了新潮教育的年轻男女多少都能吐出几句发音别扭的外语，夜幕降临后仍流连于花天酒地，从金碧辉煌的饭店出来后钻进黑色的轿车，又马不停蹄赶往灯火通明的剧场，纵情至天明似乎也不觉满足。

这些都是负责人为了献殷勤而拼命向我展示的浮华景象。因为他们的热情招待，自从双脚再次踏上地面以来我不曾为诸多琐事多费心思。不光如此，他们还颇为积极地向我介绍当地名流，自以为很了解我和我的家族那般谦卑恭顺地操持着实则多余的交际。可惜我对此地了解甚微，而一名初来乍到的异邦人要想从未知的阴谋那里抢占先机就必须直面一切挑战。所以我欣然接受了抵达横须贺后的第一场宴会——一名德高望重的华族主持的盛大舞会，也将是我作为多尔西亚的卡尔斯坦家族代表在异乡的初次登场，希望不会太枯燥乏味。  
如果不出意外，信封上的地址将会是我此后两年的住所。  
我很期待你的回信。

诚挚的，  
米夏埃尔  
另：倘若凯因问及我是否有与你通信的情况，请不要如实回答他。原因你应该很清楚，这决不是幼稚的小孩子斗气。看在上帝的份上，请答应我吧，你的理解和体贴是我对多尔西亚唯一的牵挂了。  
*

Violet  
多尔席亚娜，多尔西亚  
2012年10月24日

流木野咲并不如表面那般刀枪不入，而她本人也能大方承认这一切只是伪装，因为这样既能保护她免遭无耻之徒的欺侮，还能有效锻炼她的演技。比如，上次她被日式餐厅的老板娘宣告辞退的前一小时，穿着不怎么优雅的工作服的她正举着寿司师傅的菜刀横眉冷对频频得寸进尺的色老头，吓得老家伙不住哆嗦。虽然这份零工彻底告吹，不过从另一角度来看，又不失为一个不错的机遇——她可以放心去找下一份兼职，一份待遇更好的工作。所以她在关闭某大型偶像团体车祸现场剪辑视频的网页后，哼着刚才视频中某支歌洗脑的曲调继续在招聘网站开启条件搜索：兼职、20~25小时/周、市区、无经验限制、18岁以上40岁以下。不一会儿，一条招聘信息吸引了她的注意，立刻提笔在便利贴上记下了联系方式，小心地贴在图书馆兼职工作时间表的右上角。

最后事实证明，她永远也不可以信任的东西里，一定要包括上自己的直觉。

“兼职家教、20小时/周、西市区、无经验限制、吉奥尔留学生优先”的条件配上待遇优厚的薪水范围，若不是工作地点位于风气极佳的西市区，咲几乎会以为这是一条隐晦的应征女郎邀请。她打过电话，可无奈只有自动应答。她按照主人在应答机中的留言向其邮箱投递了简历及一大堆附加文件，不久后就得到了对方的短信回复，通知她在周日下午4时到指定地址面试。到达那片土豪气息满满当当的住宅区时，咲下意识无声痛斥了万恶的贫富差异一番，举着手机跟随导航指示找到了正确坐标。

咲没有急着按下门铃，小心地理了理这套最受爱惜的决胜装，再次捋顺了黑亮的额发，确保自己修剪的空气刘海看上去大方得体，符合多尔西亚已婚妇女的标准喜好。正当她对着手镜打理时，白色的正门“咔嚓”一声自动开了，晃悠悠地转开90度角，而正对着门口的走廊上空无一人。来自喜好怪谈之国的少女不禁打了个冷战——现在正当高纬度国家多尔西亚的冬季，白昼短的可怜，下午四时的就已十足黯淡了，此刻一记耳光似的萧瑟冬风打在门面上，吹得笔直的过道冰凉……真够耐人寻味。

不过这还不至于吓退敢拿刀子恐吓色鬼的流木野小姐。她只是略感不适，犹豫了半秒便小心迈进门槛，而等待她的竟然是电影里才会出现的整蛊机关——一拉线便炸出火花的台灯、被打了好几层蜡的地板、埋在地毯下的尖锐小玩意、专门放在门顶部的面粉袋以及推门便受牵引而自动启动的大功率电风扇……只有孩子才会想到这些稀奇古怪的伎俩，也只有孩子会陶醉于自己的伟大工程，以至于忽略了前来应聘的姑娘从来就善于变通，一旦不幸落入第一个陷阱，第二第三甚至更多五花八门的机关再也无法奈何她。只被爆炸的灯泡惊了一惊的少女小心翼翼地顺利抵达了唯一一间没有被机关包围的房门前，压抑着愤怒不重不轻敲了敲门。

“请问卡尔斯坦女士在吗？我是前来面试的……”没等咲把话说完，房门便响起了一阵解锁的机械声响。不出所料，开门的并非是什么所谓的“卡尔斯坦女士”，只是一个昂着脑袋故作冷傲的熊孩子，高于一般同龄人智商给予的过分自信成了他最后的保护层。

“她不在，”小男生冷冷回复道，“以后也不在了。”

原本怒气上脑的流木野正打算狠狠教训一顿对方，却立马被熊孩子夸张的深沉表情逗乐了，没忍住“扑哧”一笑。

“我说的是真的！”男孩急了，握紧两只小拳头攒在胸前，“她走了，不会再回来了！”

“接着说，”咲走进男孩的小屋，很是自然地在儿童课桌前坐下，“我有时间等你说出实话。”

男孩沉默了一会儿，终于捱不过成年人愚弄孩子的耐心，乖乖地从实招来：他递给咲一个平板电脑，承认兼职的招聘信息是自己用母亲的名义发布的。而如此费尽心思的原因中，其一即是为了满足自己的恶作剧欲望。

“看来你的愿望无法实现了呢，小小卡尔斯坦先生。”咲用孩童可以理解的方式嘲讽着小男生，仿佛自己是童话里十恶不赦的大反派。

“才没有，”小男生瞥过来的目光里全是掩饰不住的骄傲，“我现在确实需要大人照顾，就在这里。”

咲朝空气翻了个白眼——她可不愿当熊孩子的保姆，特别照顾这种小屁孩。况且她还不能确定孩子的监护人是否知道这般闹剧，比起陪他在这里胡闹，咲顿时觉得及时离开并避开后续一连串麻烦才是当务之急。或许离开之前，拜托附近认识这家人的邻居转告此事会更加通情达理，说不定还能给其他人留下处事稳妥的好印象。

“那就祝你找到愿意陪你玩的人吧，我要回去了，”咲微抿双唇，开始收拾东西准备离开，“记得在你爸妈回家之前收拾干净那些小玩意。”

“你不可以走！”男孩跳下沙发，抬起双臂拦在咲的面前，“你要是不答应我的条件，我会把刚才门口监控器的录像交给警察，说你非法入侵民宅！”

开什么玩笑？！刚才好不容平息下去的怒气瞬间又冲上流木野咲的脑神经。

“小小年纪竟然还会威胁人，”少女美目怒瞠，不再掩饰自己直来直去的性子，“让你爸妈知道了好好受顿教训！给我让开！”

这下孩子索性用双臂拦住门廊，小手死死扣住两侧墙壁，“我没有说谎，我妈真的不会回来了。我这里有证据。”

“什么证据？”

孩子迅速冲到自己的电脑桌前，打开了一个视频文件。

“你看，这是我妈，”男孩指着监控录像中一个拉着行李箱的女人大声说道，生怕咲不愿耐心聆听，“旁边那个男人是他的情夫，他们俩五天前一起走了，只留我一个人在家。”

光是听到“情夫”二字，咲就有些接受不能了。即便这孩子再怎么人小鬼大，要理解这种成人世界中相当之不光彩的词汇还是较为困难的，除非亲身体会某些事实；紧接着他又脱口而出自己独自在家时间已长达五天，聪慧如流木野咲立刻知晓了不少信息——这家的女主人似乎长期与丈夫分居，而后陷入不伦恋情不能自拔，此前已经堂而皇之带着情夫进出自家，被逐渐懂事的儿子撞见也无所谓，最后竟然狠心抛下尚不能自立孩子，与那个男人逍遥私奔了。真是一出狗血的异国家庭伦理剧。

“你父亲呢？难道他不管你？”

“问题就在这儿，”孩子愁眉苦脸道，“我爸长期在国外工作，而且忙得只有圣诞节才能回家。如果他知道了就我一人在家肯定不放心，就会把我送到爷爷奶奶那儿……”

“这不挺好的么，爷爷奶奶一般最心疼孙子孙女。你玩什么整蛊游戏，他们都愿意陪你闹腾。”虽然后一句话很是违心，咲还是认为自己的观点无可反驳。

“我才不要去他们那里！”小小的卡尔斯坦先生拼命摇头，“他们实在太难相处了，有时候我喝一口水都要被他们矫正姿势，说什么教养不够。”

“他们还真是说对了。你这种以捉弄他人为乐的小屁孩就是欠管教。”咲开始不耐烦起来，凭什么她这个倒霉的陌生人得听熊孩子抱怨家事，这跟她有什么关系？！

……

经过长达数十分钟循环式胡搅蛮缠，最终以熊孩子卡兹贝尔福的胜利宣告结束。

“我竟然输给了一个十岁的小屁孩。”咲毫不情愿地在合同上签下姓名，心里满是不甘和无奈——谁叫着孩子太精通威逼利诱的交涉手段呢？咲说佣金不能低于她的标准，他便不知从哪儿拿出一大沓钞票表示愿意预付薪资。紧接着她表示这么做风险太大，作为一名留学生容易遭到法律控诉，孩子的眼睛闪着狐狸般狡黠目光：所以你我都得保密，要不然都得遭殃，而且他之所以会限定吉奥尔留学生，就是看中了这个国家的人处事小心谨慎的特点……咲怀疑自己是不是在起跑线上就已经败给这孩子了。

“别用那种眼神看着我，”卡兹贝尔福的嘴角露出一丝得意，“要知道即使你跑遍整个多尔席亚娜，都再也找不到比这更好的差事了。”的确，她只需负责熊孩子非上学时间的饮食，顺带采购一堆生活用品即可，而且预付的时薪可不比在居酒屋累死累活低。

人穷志不短果然都是骗人的，流木野决定放弃“良知”，正式开始微妙的秘密保姆（兼职）生涯。

*  
Forget Me Not  
学院区，二级都市Kiku  
2958年12月2日

Haruto做了一个很长的梦，长得令他强烈渴望挣脱其中。

他梦见自己身处旧文明都市热闹繁华的街道上，茫然望着仅有四十层的建筑物上悬着的、如今被视为老古董LED屏幕，上面不断闪现着2D影像。他只是目不转睛地看着，直到一段影像结束后，心里涌  
生出一阵失落……

等他醒来时，头边的AI正靠的很近，眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛，“Haruto，你好像生病了。”

Haruto微微一笑，“早上好，Pino，我只是做了一个不太愉快的梦。”

“要不要我简单检查一下？”有着一头耀眼金色长发的虚拟精灵——亦是一套智能系统的具象化全息影像——从主人的床头灵活地飞向卧室的正中间，纯白的房间瞬间变为温馨的和风居室，白色的地板和墙壁呈现以假乱真的木质结构，窗口也细心地添上了漆色窗棱。

“那就拜托了。”Haruto坐起身，将枕边的个人终端待上左手手腕，手指划过一道浅浅的凹槽后，终端正面的投影器闪现出表示正常启动的绿光，进而投射出选项菜单。少年习惯性点了点“每日新闻”并选择“荧幕播放”，正前方模拟成日式庭院的墙壁切换出当前播放的时事新闻。他边听着千篇一律的新闻，一边与千年不淘汰的领带做斗争，尽管最后每次都是Pino变成人类女孩的模样帮自己系好领结。

“……反对者们的呼声依旧十分高涨。人类复兴联盟的发言人表示，他们绝不会放弃行动，直到科学院彻底公开77号区域的真相……”

Haruto往嘴里塞了一勺蛋包饭，味道残念。看来Pino的厨艺技能还需再升级，要不然早饭只能吃熏肉煎蛋和咖啡了。

“……77号区域是否真的存在违反《新梵蒂冈条约》的研究行为？科学院董事会又将对此作出哪些反映？事件后续进展，我们将继续及时向您播报……”

今天的新闻一如既往地无聊呢。少年擦了擦嘴，将餐具送至处理台，走向玄关弯腰穿好皮鞋。

“Pino，我出门了，”Haruto对身旁形影不离的小精灵说道，“好好看家。”

“一路顺风~”Pino元气满满答应着，挥着纤细的胳膊例行告别。

机械门打开又关上后，“精力充沛”的精灵影像暗了下去，整间房屋也随之回归单调的纯白。


	2. Chapter 2

*  
Higanbana  
废弃神社，？？？  
1570年，夏

好在理智并未全部弃我而去——既然返途的道路已经毫无踪迹，不如往高处去收获更多线索与答案。片刻后的恐慌后，我竭力打起精神，朝着原本前行的方向迈开步伐。可不知为何，沿着山腰往上攀的山路越显得荒芜凄凉，眼前两侧的山林由墨绿逐渐染上本属于秋日的昏黄，直至阶梯的尽头，也就是即将见证我与名为“早季”的少女相遇的废弃神社，庭院内的枫树枝头竟然已经覆上了层层红叶。

破败的木屋勉强维持着神社应有的样式，装饰神殿的镂空木梁已经断了大半，屋檐下各个角落结满了重重蛛网，地面上随处散落着枯枝败叶。除了那颗艳丽的红枫，目光所及之地一派萧条，蓬蒿肆意繁茂，遮掩庭院。虽然此处荒凉沉寂，甚至阴森可怖，但对于一个尚不知身处何处的迷途者而言已经算是不错的落脚之处了。不过我并未有意进犯这个曾经承载信仰的地方，而是绕向正殿的侧边，听说这里一般是准备给祭祀者休息的地方。鉴于那柄唯一可以用于防身的匕首早已被领主的家臣强行没收，在这异乡的荒郊野岭之地独身一人四处彷徨实在不是明智之举，这座落寞的破败建筑或许可以成为我找到回去的路前暂住的据点。

手抚上侧拉门的那一刻，一阵疾风从我耳边划过，视野前瞬间多出了一柄直直嵌入木中的匕首，刀刃上遍布深褐色的斑点，一时分不清是锈迹还是血污。突如其来的袭击令我冷汗直冒，呆住片刻后才转过身看见了那位示意警告而非敌意的人物——来者俨然是一名正值妙龄、奇装异服的少女。她的右手紧握着另一柄简陋的匕首死死盯着我，然而眼眸里一丝没有憎恶或是愤怒的情感。即便如此，无论在哪个国度举着凶器的动作都不可能意味着欢迎或友好，尤其当对方已经发出了骇人的信号。我收回手，退开几步远离了侧门，那名少女果然放下了紧握利器的右手。

她与我见过的其他女子甚是相异：如瀑的漆黑秀发被一丝不苟地束起，躯体的纤瘦因为那身纯白的奇装异服而十分明显，不知质地的布料竟不时散发着银白色光泽，远远看上去就像一尊反射日光的白瓷塑像。苍白小巧的脸颊却看不出任何强烈的情绪，仿佛持刀相对便是她与生俱来的使命。

我咽了咽口水，突如其来的恐惧与压力令我无法坦然直视，可也难以移开目光。那对夜色般静谧幽深的瞳仁就此俘获了我的意识，毫无知觉地沦为了俘虏。

*  
Sakura  
横须贺，日本  
1912年4月11日

周围同学们正积极又羞怯地议论着方才交流会上某位青年的俊朗和才华时，指南翔子便不由自主努力回想，到底是因为什么自己才会变得与同龄女孩们如此格格不入。自打记事起，那位热心政治的父亲不曾有一丝违背当初从政的本心的念想，力排众议硬是将本应长成温柔隐忍名门淑女的女儿培养为令人侧目的特立独行的新女性:她会主动并积极阅读国外名家的著作（无论她是否真的能消化那些艰涩繁杂译文间被掩盖的真谛），对“自由”，“平等”以及“女权”等字眼异常敏感。她甚至还想要一刀剪断如瀑的长发，以利落干净而叛逆的形象与观念陈腐泯顽不化的华族老爷和太太们无声地唱反调，好在深知其性情的闺中好友野火小姐以“短发与振袖和袴不和谐”的理由打消了这一疯狂念头。然而这种先进性并没有表现出足够的优势——年纪一到即被送入天主教女校的她丝毫没有在所谓民主开化的西方人开设的学校里有所成就。学校里的姑娘们一个个温婉大方，热衷和歌俳句与西方戏剧，私下积极搜集竹久梦二的插画，能操纵外语与英国来的女校长简短对话一番，期盼每月一次与帝大生正式见面的交流会，回到宿舍后偷偷展开某位青年“不小心”丢进振袖里的书信，不一会儿就面红耳赤小鹿乱撞……如此充实的生活使得这些姑娘们自然没有多余精力注意到那片由大人物主宰的天地已是暗潮汹涌，方向未知的变革一触即发，而这完全不是一定会嫁入另一个上流社会家庭的淑女应该操心的事。在学校里，翔子最期盼的莫过于回家与父亲探讨令她牵挂已久的藩阀势力对新生内阁的威胁程度。不是每一个父亲见到分别许久的女儿都愿意报以同等热情回答叫人忧虑的政治问题，指南伯爵充满温情宠溺的微笑里包含多少无奈恐怕只有本人清楚了。他以政客熟练的技巧三言两语带过女儿的疑问，自然而然地将话题导向不久之后的某个特殊的日子。若非父亲刻意提及，指南家千金差点连自己十八周岁生日都要忘了。

被女管家阿松哄骗换上那一整套艳丽鲜亮的和服时，翔子这才发现自己已经很久没有见到晴人了。英式风格装潢的卧房有着采光观景极佳的落地窗，拉上窗帘后不用担心外边的活物能窥见闺房内一丝一毫，而传统意象里温雅矜持的淑女却能通过帘布间的缝隙清晰一睹庭院内攒动的人影。年轻的女仆阿樁正给大小姐整理着领口衣襟，稍稍低头便给翔子的视线让出了一番景象：几月不见的少年明显又长高了，脸颊上的婴儿肥也消去许多，开始呈现出青年应有的英气俊朗，不变的还是双目见始终不变的温柔和善意，以及待人时谦逊羞涩的微笑。接着，阿樁半蹲下来开始整理修饰讲究的腰带，翔子的目光落在晴人身上的时间得以延长，直至晴人忽然抬起头，似乎要与少女好奇而憧憬的视线相交时，翔子才慌忙收回自己过于明显的举动，尽管庭院中无人可以察觉到厚重的绣纹窗帘后躲藏着今日宴会主角。

晴人对翔子一定会在他面前竭力佯装从容淡定的打算毫不知情，正如翔子也绝不知道晴人正期待着她精心梳妆后令人大开眼界的时刻。度过了青涩年华的人们都清楚，“恋慕”这一妙不可言的情感上，少年往往要比少女觉醒得要慢一些，这就不可避免引发了少女们来去自如的泪水以及少年一夜之间诞生的乖戾孤僻，前者被长大后的女人们学以致用，化为日后对付男人的法宝，后者会随着时间推移，如蛇皮般层层褪去，留下更坚韧的外壳。可惜就目前而言，翔子和晴人都远未成长至濒临脱胎换骨的一刻。正式相见问候时，少女撇过带着虚假的不悦之色的小脸，少年略显窘迫且无奈的神色，此番景象完整无缺映入正在洋房二层露天阳台与好友品酒的指南伯爵的眼中。为女儿终于情窦初开感慨之余，前卫而不失谨慎作风的伯爵同样也为异样的忧虑困扰着。深知女儿未来尤其需要一位胸外宽广、温文尔雅的伴侣，满足基本条件的时缟晴人却只是个出身平民的大学研究者的儿子，虽然能心甘情愿处处让着翔子，但本质上却没有这一时代杰出青年应有的上进心——这一点在与那个姓犬塚的学商科的大学生相比时尤其突出——对于正值壮年满怀抱负的指南伯爵而言，接纳如此平凡的青年作为独生女的夫婿实在不妥。好在现当下翔子的年纪还不用太急着寻觅佳偶，只要没做出不太出格的事，身为一名父亲的伯爵也不会肆意干涉女儿青涩的初恋。至于时缟晴人，伯爵的想法是看在其父时缟聪一与他出自同门的情分上，能给予的提拔和点拨自然也会慷慨相助，不多不少即可。

宴会的用途从来不是单纯为一个人的生辰而狂欢，那只是提出者和组织者达成其他目的而设置的借口。到场的宾客们至少一半都是宴会女主角不相识的人物，奔向的目标当然也只有府邸的男主人。管家山本为指南家效力了二十余年，如今已不需亲自吩咐便能将重要的访客恰到时机地领至伯爵的书房。那里是伯爵的辉煌的起点，也是见证过去，现在，甚至将来整个社会的走向，山本很是自豪能成为引发这些变革的火星。此刻跟在他身后的是一位相当年轻的外国宾客，有着冰霜般的银发与氛围，显而易见是来自那个占领了几乎所有极北之地的国度，那个前一阵子还是敌国的多尔西亚。战争的硝烟还未散尽，伯爵却亟不可待与这位青年会见，看来不久将有很有趣的事情发生。

支开有些木头木脑的阿樁，翔子明亮的双瞳鬼机灵地转了半圈，晴人便乖乖退开几步，从人群的另一侧绕至庭院的入口——翔子的意思必是要他去林荫道边被松枝与樱花掩藏的小山丘处，等待他的肯定是又一棘手的提议。预感果然没错，这次翔子的想法变本加厉了。

“晴人，“她不会对少年的称呼加上生疏的”君“字，”改天叫上犬冢君他们，我们一起组建一个报社吧。“

晴人几乎是在少女话音未落时屏住呼吸。

“……眼下内阁成立不久，各个政党都还很需要民间的力量。如果我们的报社像万朝报和朝日新闻那样大量发表言论，宪政就多一分力量，藩阀的势力也就减弱一分。上次我还从父亲的书房偷听到，已经有好几位厉害的实业家要拥护新内阁呢。不过他们都是谁还不能告诉你……”少女并未察觉到对方的尴尬，依旧兴奋地自言自语个不停。

米夏埃尔一贯抵触拐弯抹角的谈话，他明白眼前这位政客如此用心良苦接待他的用意，而且实际上对他的想法有一定兴趣，可最终他还是怀揣一点点对这段无趣时光的报复私意，故意将计就计延长了几分钟就能谈妥的事情。

“卡尔斯坦先生，”唯一值得欣慰的是指南伯爵的多尔西语说的不错，“在日本期间有任何不便之处都不妨告诉我，我会立即差人为您准备妥当。”

年轻的卡尔斯坦先生淡漠得恰到好处，“多谢您的关照。”

“您还没有聘用日语翻译吧，”敏锐的观察力是政客成功的必要因素之一，“如果您不介意，我这儿倒有一位想推荐的人选。不知意下如何？”

米夏埃尔几乎立即想起了两年前那名被自己送进监狱的贴身男仆，那个男人安插在他身边的眼线。幸亏那个倒霉鬼自身也有一大堆见不得光的过往，让他很是轻松就抓住了把柄。在那之后，他的身边再也没有扮其左右的人。若是要聘用日语翻译，至少短期之内的行动都将受束缚。米夏埃尔讨厌束缚，而且假若限制他奉为信仰的自由的绳索是他人刻意而设，他将会以最利落无情的方式反击。这一提议的发出者是一名几乎不会输给凯因的异国政客，因此他很难相信其中不带私情。

“既然是伯爵您推荐的人选，我也挺感兴趣。”米夏埃尔的嘴角略微上扬，这是很标准的礼节，可以隐去很多不快和预谋的诡计。

指南伯爵似乎很满意年轻的异邦人的反应，立刻叫来书房外待命的管家：“去把时缟家那个小伙子叫来吧。”

山本在庭院里寻了片刻，终于在樱花与松枝的影子间找到了晴人。晴人正被大小姐训斥着。

“晴人，我可是在很认真地跟你谈这件事。你也以为我在胡闹吗？！”

“我没有这样想……”

“可你刚刚的态度是什么意思？难道你要眼睁睁看着其他人的奋斗与努力，自己却怯懦得止步不前吗？”

晴人不再说话。看着两人一齐长大的山本十分清楚，晴人只是不想再多言，因为他永远都不可以辩得过执着的翔子。现在能打破这一局面的只有上了年纪，见惯了风风雨雨的老管家。

“时缟少爷，”山本平凡的脸很适合慈祥的神色，“老爷传话叫您去书房见他。”

得以脱身的晴人终于放松下来，紧绷的躯体回归常态，“我知道了，谢谢您。”

米夏埃尔有些意外指南伯爵举荐的人选。暂且不说这个人比他还年轻，那副仍滞留着稚气天真的样子，真的是这只老狐狸打算安放在他身边的人吗？他连问候自己时的一句话都因为紧张得不行，更别谈以后是否能在自己面前安然撒谎了。

“时缟晴人是我们这儿帝大的高才生，主修多尔西语，很认真负责的小伙子。”伯爵亲切地拍了拍少年的后背，僵硬的身体微微晃了晃。

至于是否认真负责，米夏埃尔倒一点也不在乎。令他感兴趣的是眼前这个野生小动物般绷紧神经的家伙——还是个孩子——到底有什么特殊之处得到伯爵的大力推荐，或许留下来消磨时间也是不错的选择。与凯因过招了好些年的他自然满是信心制伏身旁居心叵测之人，一个乳臭未干的学生根本不足挂齿。

“既然是指南伯爵推荐的人，我自然信任。”生来锐利的目光令少年无法坦然应对，米夏埃尔不觉有些得意，“那么，就这么定了。”

*  
Violet  
多尔席亚娜，多尔西亚  
2012年11月30日

身处多尔西亚必须接受的惨痛事实之一即是漫长到几乎要成为永恒的冬天，这倒不是因为流木野咲属于怕冷体质——要不然她早就不会那样卖力学外语准备留学了——而是因为某日可悲的贪图小利的她落入一个熊孩子的“圈套”，人穷气短只得在还算丰厚的薪水面前低下头，弯下身，再度提起半分钟前为了缓解臂部肌肉酸痛而放下的鼓胀的购物袋，匆忙得连清理掉粘在额发上的雪片的时间都没有，继续徒步挣扎在被车轮脚印压实的发灰的残雪上，“混蛋！”

距离熊孩子的妈离家已有一个多月，而熊孩子的爸似乎仍没有察觉任何异常的迹象，咲也只得按照卡兹贝尔福小朋友的构想那样按时来照料其饮食起居，而且绝不过多逾越去关心这只小恶魔到底从哪儿弄来的钱，他的长辈们是否知晓这一家庭中的变故。妻子抛下孩子、背着丈夫与其他男人私奔就是客观意义上的不幸，即使咲从未在卡兹身上发现任何失望或孤独感。“卡兹”这个路人级别的简称就是绝佳的证明：那孩子赋予咲给自己起外号的“特权”时，他正举着网球拍击打洗净晒干后裹成球的棉袜，每颗袜球撞在衣柜柜门同一位置后无一例外落入底层抽屉中。  
陶醉于自我成就的小屁孩自以为很潇洒地回头看了忙里忙外的咲一眼，“咲，为什么你都不喊我的名字?”

结果就是被身旁唯一的成年人白了一眼，“太长了。”

于是乎，“卡兹”这一简称就此敲定下来，小屁孩竟然兴奋得好几天都会第一时间回应咲那夹带不同情绪的”呼唤”，像只精力充沛的小狗等待主人抛给他新买的玩具球。什么儿童时期家庭变故导致的忧郁症抑郁症，咲确定以上精神类疾病和卡兹几乎无缘。就算他忽然出现在医院病床上，多半都是因为活动过度引发的脱臼或骨折。再甚者也只可能是自作自受的外伤感染，无论怎么调养都不见好，到了医生那儿检查才发现熊孩子不幸感染上的是近几年才受关注的超级细菌，对于孩童而言光吃药都不一定能痊愈的……咲任凭自己的想象力沿着极不人道的方向无限发散，仿佛卡兹小朋友承受病痛泪眼蒙蒙的模样就近在眼前，所以她“自然而然”滑倒在几小时前就险些“遇险”的冰面上，人体弱点之一的膝盖一阵钝痛。走神乃人生之大忌！

如果单纯只是滑倒，自尊心有时高的连天都装不下的咲还是能在无人的场合下欣然接受狼狈的事实。然而此刻，来自身后雪亮的光源移动着，最终投射在因疼痛而略微蜷缩的少女的背部，还有散落在雪地冰面上的杂物，无疑将女主角的处境衬托得更加悲剧，以便为故事里即将出现的转机做好铺垫。我们这位幼年命途多舛的女主人公早已不会再对命运中出现童话般展开的期盼，因此她没有像大多数主角那样保持跪坐姿势在飘雪的夜空下无助嚎哭，而是用力揉了揉痛感逐渐消逝的膝盖，顺便叹了口气准备收拾从购物袋掉落的杂物。在她猫着腰拾起第二件时，咲才发觉落在她背上的光线再也没有移动的迹象。是因为笨拙的自己挡住车主的路了吧，咲羞愧得想就此一头埋进雪堆里，瞬间连收拾完后回头给人家道歉的念头都打消了。

对不起。对不起。真是对不起了。咲默念着自己的母语，麻利地重新提起购物袋，连爬带跑逃离车主的视线范围，直奔熊孩子家。看着自己今天如此倒霉的份上，老天可别再让卡兹瞎闹腾了。

砰砰砰！霉运糟蹋了情绪，情绪则感染了动作，敲门声比以往更野蛮，再添上一脚简直和电影里入室抢劫的盗匪如出一辙。

咚！！耐心也被啃食殆尽，表象文静的亚裔少女立马又补上一脚。“快开门吖，小破孩！别跟我玩失踪！”

屋内依旧毫无回应，而正要全力袭击门扉的手也被未知的外力固定在半空中。接下来由腕部而来的拉力瞬间爆发，咲的身体不听使唤一踉跄，直通通向拉力的方向倒下去。  
夜袭的歹徒！浅眠于意识中的恐惧从后脑炸开，麻痹感席卷全身。肩胛撞上明显是成年男性的躯体时，久违的呕吐感从胃部涌上喉管。身后连容貌都未知的陌生人也再无动作，腕上也远未留下伤痛，咲却像是被抽离了所有气力，两腿微蜷着勉强维持站立。

“名字。”

属于年轻白人男子的中低音除了严肃，恐怕只剩下语气里的敌意。

毫无善意，但至少不是理智丧失的野兽。

咲缓缓转过头，视线正对上一双淡色的眼瞳，背对路灯的角度下呈现紫罗兰色，如同拂晓前夏空的微光。如此温柔的色彩却被男子硬是衬出了猎鹰般的锐利和警觉，毫无怜悯，毫无善意；同时却又流溢出超出年龄的睿智与绝对自信的克制力。然后是多尔西亚人审美标准中的鼻梁、眼眶、轮廓，还有和某位历史名人（的画像上显示的）一般略微下垂的嘴角。可无论面孔再出色，缺乏温柔的男性在咲看来吸引力大减，女孩半天才挤出一句“与你无关。”

不合作的恶劣态度毋庸置疑招致了男子的不悦，捏着少女腕部的手掌也更加用力：“回答我的问题。”

“我没有这个义务。”咲的目光瞥向别处，故作屈服却丝毫也不退让。大胆顶撞依赖于不知来源的直觉：眼前这个人无论如何都不会以暴力相加，至于别的折磨她的法子……咲只能看运气，是否押中了自己下一秒的运气。

没等男子做出更多反应，方才沉默了许久的门扉拉开一道狭窄缝隙，牵动防盗链发出清脆的声响，露出一颗鬼鬼祟祟的脑袋。

“卡兹，”咲瞪了不知死活的熊孩子一眼，“快回屋里去。”这可不是不知死活的熊孩子可以瞎蹦跶的场合。

“咲，他是我小叔。”卡兹推开门，平日里神采飞扬的小脸这会儿意外的面无表情。

身为局外人最显著的优势即是可以理直气壮地在气氛不妙或尴尬的场合全身而退。咲借泡茶为理由躲进厨房已超过15分钟，而且压根就不打算把满满的茶壶放上去加热。首先，尽心为这对令她受够“打击”的叔侄服务与她吃软不吃硬的本性并不相符；再者，常温近于冰点的水在容器中加热不可避免会发出堪比飞机划过中低空的噪音。通常咲总是用这招屏蔽卡兹贝尔福的噪音，而今天她不得不承认自己其实会好奇这枚熊孩子是否会在面相不善的长辈跟前狂妄放肆。

背靠贴着堪比现代艺术品的马赛克的墙壁，咲丝毫不觉此举失礼，恨不得能瞬间变得如小动物一般仅凭听觉便能探明那个方向的一举一动。虽然五感比不上野性未脱的动物，但人类独有的思考能力可不甚费力解译传入耳中的只言片语——卡兹反复提到的“爸爸”、“妈妈”、“老人们”、“假期”、“无聊”、“疯掉”、“不要”，以及那名不苟言笑的男子口中的“必须”、“看管”、“责任”，令联想力不错的少女几乎毫无压力构想出来几米远两人的情景：卡兹肯定学大人们一本正经板着张臭脸吧，妄想用最擅长的耍赖应付比祖父母温和一点而已的小叔，然而现实劈头答道“做梦”两字，堵得熊孩子满腹鬼点子无处可用。

“……除非有咲陪我去。”

话音不大，却一字不漏传入了窃听者耳中。咲仰起头瞪着白亮的灯管，仿佛那就是卡兹贝尔福欠扁的脸蛋，而自己的目光恰好能消灭这等不快。

“别胡闹了。”男子终于显示出了身为人的良知和理解。然而任何惊喜都是来势突然去势匆匆，“你可以离开了，Fraulein，这里已经不必劳烦你了。”

少女面带愧色，却竭力逞强答应。在难以应付的生人面前提及酬劳不是咲擅长的领域。

“薪水稍后会支付给你，暂且先留下你的账务信息。”说着这话的男子却并无另外举动。厌恶反感的情绪再次涌起，咲自责着自己的敏感，一边却不禁皱起眉头。

同类的措辞，相似的语气，无差别的负重感……自以为可肆意指挥的男人、佯装的怜悯实则轻蔑、期待着违抗后爆发的恶意……催促之色闪过，恐怕就是得逞后的满足……

“不用了，”咲撇过视线，快步迈向玄关，迅速拿起挂在衣帽架上的外套，“以后我就不用来了吧。”

“再见，卡兹贝尔福。”

咲承认自己再次败给了脑海中不断浮现的臆想，恐惧着噩梦再度缠身，更恐惧着这可笑的恐惧感占据并不坚固的意识，将长期的努力付之一炬。回到住所后，她立马将自己没入满溢的浴缸，直至大脑内只剩下对空气的渴望，还有久违的那个提示音的响起。

“晶，最近怎样？”

“还、还好，你呢？”通话另一端的女声依旧那样紧张，尽管现在已经没有什么能阻止她的随心所欲了——虽然只是某种意义上的绝对自由。

“又一份兼职告吹了~”裹好头巾，咲纵身跳上弹性不错的床垫。只要听到好友的声音，再苦恼的逆境下也能轻松调侃运气。

“那……图书馆的……”

“唔，那个我当然不会轻易放弃的。”

耳机传出一阵悉悉索索，大概晶又再挠弄一头卷毛。

“有什么事就直说吧。”

“是这样，希望你能帮我查些资料，在里希特馆……”

捕捉到关键词，咲瞬间弹起身，“晶，你可别开玩笑。要知道我的权限……”

“可我只能拜托你了，求求你！”夹带着哭腔的恳求是咲的弱点之一，目前仅限于性格单纯的女生和六岁以下的儿童。过了好一会儿，听到来自千里之外的叹息声后，晶得到了理想的回复：

“好吧，说说你想要怎么办。”

伴随着小怪兽般奇葩的笑声，不知名的绿色玩偶图标蹦上电脑桌面。咲点开图标，只见得屏幕上密密麻麻的文稿，几个硕大字块尴尬地悬挂在正上方：作战计划。

快速扫了一眼后，“晶，这太莽撞了。”

“除了你，没有人能做得到，也不会有人比你做得更好。”

“……好吧，还是试试看吧。”咲狠了狠心，咬牙答应下来。

只是跨越系统权限查阅古籍资料，而非违令偷出，再严重的后果可能也不过是一份字数不多不少的检讨。咲推开沉重的玻璃窗，发觉纷纷扬扬的夜雪已停，墨色的空中月亮正散发令人怀念的光泽，“开始写贺卡吧。”

*  
Forget Me Not  
学院区，二级都市Kiku  
2958年12月2日

不出所料，被那个什么人类复兴联盟强行阻碍的Yokosuka线依旧没能恢复运行。Haruto不愿再费力叹气，照旧掉头去挤人气最高的Izumo列车。只有在车厢中被形形色色的陌生人推挤碰撞后，他才会稍稍考虑Nanami前辈多次建议的“自行驾驶”。然而每每回想起Hourai线驶过横须贺遗址上方的浅海时的情形，Haruto便无法放下早已深深印入心上的景象。透过正下方的观光屏幕，映入眼帘的是清澈透明的蓝绿色海水中第二异变前的珊瑚残迹，百余年风浪的冲刷下依旧巍然不动，色彩斑斓的自由自在穿梭其中，不禁令人联想起旧文明时期城市中心川流不息的人群，繁忙而生机勃勃。尽管搭乘这条线路意味着要早起三十分钟，Haruto从未有过不满的念头。

Nanami前辈的办公台上又堆满了一袋袋抗疲劳饮料，看来人数最多且工作量最大的Jupiter队今天就要返回安保部报到。Haruto已经想象出届时Nanami前辈半死不活趴在工作台上，一手捏着透明的饮料袋，另一只手指着隔离检查室内从不合作的肌肉男们，口干舌燥却无法停下争吵。每次Haruto只能以苦笑回应，因为情报检查和处理从来不比肌体检查轻松：他必须监察在完成任务归来的圈外探索员脑内的记忆，只有这样才能确认这些具备武力特权的特殊人群对学院区，乃至Kiku这座稳定的都市的绝对安全——这绝不是一项轻松的工作， Haruto之前的那位医师只坚持了三个月便不堪重负辞职了。

个人终端刚连接上办公系统，神情不如预测那般沉重的年轻女子轻盈地迈进监控室，“早上好啊，Haruto，今天又这么早。”

“早上好，前辈。”Haruto微笑着回应，顺势翻阅出今日工作计划，“今天竟然有两队。”

“是啊，而且这两队可都是很难见到的哟，”Nanami开始整理乱得不成样子的办公台，“不知是不是77号区域又在忙新项目。”

展开的列表上两个简明意赅的代号令Haruto几乎一阵眩晕——“Valkyrie”与“Karlstein”.

“被吓到了吧，”Nanami凑上来感叹，“竟然是那些赫赫有名的派遣搜查官和特殊执行官。”

“而且偏偏还是关系最差的两支队。”Haruto缓过神来，一脸事不关己凑热闹的样子。

Nanami无奈地点了点头，“但求这些精英们别起冲突，我们这儿连劝架的人手都腾不出来。”

根据上级部署的安排，急需返回科学院董事会汇报的Valkyrie队优先进行检查。Nanami很高兴这一支由女搜查官领导的队伍十分配合，尽管人数不比尽是臭男人的Jupiter探索队少很多，肌体检查只用了Jupiter队的三分之一。天真阳光的Nanami纠结了很久要不要向优秀的女队长致以感谢，可每当她刚下定决心，那位精英少女锐气逼人的眼神总把可怜的女医师惊得一阵冷汗。直至Valkyrie队最后一位搜查官完成肌体检查，Nanami依旧没能搭上一句话。因此，当她发现Haruto竟能心平气和与那位女精英对话时，身为前辈的Nanami久违的自我反省了好几次。

Valkyrie队长年纪轻轻、身居要职，或许是为了在团队中树立相当威望，一双桃花眼时不时释放着不愉快的信号，硬生生逼出一股杀气，与人对视时尤其严重。不幸的Haruto似乎令她很感兴趣，闪亮的瞳眸一路紧盯，气氛开始变得微妙。

“检查后十小时内如果感觉不适，就请服用安抚剂。”

Haruto努力维持表面上的坦然平静，却不料搜查官的眼神愈发令人难耐，略微年长的医师恨不得能立即消失掉。然而当下的科技水平根本办不到，只得靠Haruto自己终结这尴尬的局面。他站起身，打算以绅士的礼让暗示搜查官离开。就在他伸出手准备按下“诊疗结束”的提示按钮时，少女白皙的手掌“嘣”的一声拍在Haruto左耳边的墙壁上，看似纤细的身躯却如同一只巨大的猛兽般压迫着紧靠墙壁的“小白兔”医师，从未显露过松懈的双瞳死死咬住猎物，“我以前见过你。”

语气是绝对的肯定，而非怀疑。

“也许吧，“佯装轻松的微笑比哭还难看，“两年前我曾在77号区域实习过。”

搜查官的眼神似乎动摇了，她收回充满压迫性的动作，抱着双臂，视线依旧直击着Haruto的双眼。

“那么，如果有什么疑问，请待我结束工作后再为您解释吧。”见对方仍无意离开，只得硬着头皮下逐客令。这位顶级精英应该并非不明事理。搜查官微微瞪了瞪笑容早已僵硬的医师，却也没有再多做停留，径直离开了小小的检查室，坚硬的鞋跟敲击着金属质地的地板铿锵作响——并非为Haruto直接的态度而不悦，而是迈出门槛的那一刻与她擦肩而过的那个人。

好不容易送走了一位压迫力十足的大人物，Haruto靠着椅背深深一叹。当目前为止，检查工作才刚完成一半，之后要面对的则是常人无法见到、犹如都市传说般存在的Karlstein特殊执行组——Kiku乃至整个本州岛所有幸存都市中唯一的改造人队伍。所谓改造，并没有几个世纪前人类想象中那样在人体上直接进行手术或实验，而是通过基因改良定向培养出具有超于普通人类体质与智商的超级战士，接着通过长达十余年的军事训练令他们的潜能得以完全爆发，最终才能正式进入特殊执行官的队伍。这项违背人道主义的计划在二十年前曾多次遭到民间人士的反对——如今风头正劲的人类复兴联盟便从那个时候开始了誓不罢休的活动——然而自从5年前第一批特殊执行官在危险等级超过X级的旧都圆满完成考察任务，并毫发无伤返回Kiku后，这些曾被视为人伦世界中的“恶魔”们得到了英雄的赞誉，Karlstein计划的总设计师才得以“昭雪”，终于得到了社会的接纳。

尽管这些人工设计出的完美战士们享有着民众的热烈追捧，当局出于多方面因素考虑，长期严格限制Karlstein的特殊执行官们与一般市民接触。作为科学院底层小职员的Haruto自然与平民一般，无法触碰到这些人物一丝一毫的信息，更别说是见到真人了。

工作台全息投影的荧幕上自动弹出即将检查的Karlstein执行官信息。一眼扫去，Haruto不得不感叹人工改良之神奇。每位执行官的外貌都是远超出常人的水准，如果他们的个人信息一旦泄露，给Karlstein计划带来最大麻烦的恐怕不是反对者，而是疯狂的少女们。男人看来刺眼、女人眼中闪光的几位执行官中，一名银发紫瞳的青年格外引人注目。倒不是说他的相貌分外突出，而是照片中眉眼间的神情——比起忠诚严肃的战士，倒更像是等待爆发的蛰伏者。Haruto仔细一瞧，竟然是下一位即将检查的执行官。

与Valkyrie队不同的是，对Karlstein执行官的情报检查必须使用带有安全处理装置的隔离室。据说是为了防止在使用思考回路监测仪时发生意外，以便随时“处理”陷入失智状态的武力特权者。谁也不会承认这一规定有多么地和善，但也不会有人站出来公然批驳，因为这是出于对多数人利益的考虑，只不过是为风险极低的未来加上了一道令人彻底放心的保险。Haruto迈出封闭的狭小空间，对着那位过于耀眼的执行官示意，将他引导至不常接触的隔离室。

隔离室的正中间摆放着思考回路监测仪，只需戴上便可随时进入读取过程。正常的程序当然不会太过直接，为了必须留下信息完整的诊断记录，医师必须在隔离室玻璃窗的另一端通过语音向被监测者确认个人信息。Haruto启动了语音系统，照着指导书上的内容开始提问：

“您好，首先我需要确认您的各项信息，请说出您的名字。”

话语毫无疑问已经传达给了窗口另一侧的白衣青年，他却没有立即回答，而在几秒后不紧不慢答道：

“名字是父母赐予儿女的祝福，现在的我并无此等殊荣。”

Haruto愣了愣，没想到Karlstein的执行官们居然还思考社会哲学问题。他们不是被当做仅供任务执行的战士而培养的么？

“那么……”经验浅薄的医师挠了挠头，“请说出您在Kiku科学院系统中的代号或是姓名。”

“L-elf.”

声纹匹配结果为99.99%，“很好。下面请戴上您面前的监测仪，眼眶对准内部探针即可。”

“被检查的记忆，”双手托住监测仪终端的执行官仿佛捧着一颗血淋淋的人头——至少有那么一瞬，Haruto捕住了突然闪现的幻觉，“会超过这次任务的内容么？”

原来是害怕被无关人员窥探隐私秘密啊，Haruto顿时松了一口气。要是对方显露出一点不愿配合情报检查的意思，导致的结果很有可能对这位尚未获得普通公民自由权的执行官十分不利。善良的医师立刻回道，“超过此次任务的内容不属于我们的负责范围，系统也不会授予探查权限，不必担心其他机密会因此泄露。”

表面看上去不多话的执行官似乎就是不愿立刻合作，他竟然又放下终端，毫无感情——或是无法令人读懂——的目光直直对上了稍稍受惊的医师。这已是当天第二次被难得一见的大人物死死盯住了，Haruto怀疑自己是不是真的被什么人冤枉成了可疑人物，屡次被迫接受此番残酷的折磨。

“Haruto Tokishima.”银发的执行官轻启双唇，清冷的声音并没有周身气氛那样拒人之外，令被念道全名的医师产生了被安慰的错觉。

“是的，”Haruto轻抚着工作外套上的名牌，顺便暗暗赞叹执行官的绝佳视力，“既然知道我的全名了，现在可以相信我了吗？”

名为L-elf的执行官不再多言，立即戴上了监测仪。链接成功的那一刻，Haruto肯定没能发觉执行官略微上扬的嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

*  
Higanbana  
废弃神社，？？？  
1570年，夏

神秘的少女并没有理会我那相当失礼的注视，在我退开一段距离后她便轻快地转身离开了，纤细的身影很快被昏暗的紫色树影淹没，宁静得仿佛从未泛起涟漪的湖面。这时我才发觉视野内的景致又出现了异常：属于仲秋的昏黄杂草与绯红枫树此刻却染着盛夏的碧色与墨绿，方才少女身后的树影原本也是萧条之像，此刻却也变得枝繁叶茂，遮住了愈发黯淡的天光，隐约散发着夜晚的气息。是的，就在我优柔寡断的时候，黑夜悄然而至，浅白色的雾气开始笼罩视野中的一切。

少女掷出的匕首依旧深深嵌在门板的木质中，刀背两侧遍布的深褐色斑驳比锋利刀锋的寒光更具威慑，无声警示我务必再别坚持进入神社的念头。畏惧终究战胜了固执，我只得放弃最初的念头而另寻去路。可是除了此处，还有哪儿能保证迷途的旅人在夜幕降临之际安然藏身的去处？这个临海的小国不比拥有辽阔平原与长冬的我的祖国，捕猎为生毕竟仍是少数人的选择，不大可能有习惯在人迹罕至的荒野里发自义务地搭起木屋，指引人类居处的只有靠脚步踩踏出来的黄泥土行道，或是耗费人力物力专门修建出的石板路，正如引诱我陷入如此秘境的阶梯。

还是沿着原来的方向返回吧，尽管不会有什么收获。走投无路的我只得接受最简单却最无意义的抉择，垂着脑袋瞪大双目盯着一层层灰白的石块，耳畔传来鞋跟敲击石路的顿音。因为黑夜的降临，愈加敏感的听觉渐渐地捕捉到了树丛间类似于动物窜过的声响。我立刻抬起头，不远处的半空中橙黄的火光在枝叶间跃动，勉强映照出手举火把的人们的脸。其中一人双眼如金鱼般突出，身形瘦削，我立马便认了出来，他正是收留我们的领主家的仆人。跟在他身后的人有着一头鲜艳的红发。没错，那正是跟随我一齐搭上“季米特里号”的好搭档，一个热情洋溢精力充沛的年轻人。  
我兴奋地大声呼喊出他的名字，他们果然立刻朝我的方向赶来，挂满了汗珠的疲惫的脸显露着如释重负的慰藉。

“亲爱的兄弟，糊涂亚瑟，”我的同伴摆出了俨然准备了许久的训诫的驾驶，可鉴于其稚气未脱的实际年纪，语气里却依旧戒不掉顽皮似的调侃，“我们找你已经整整两天了，你到底去哪儿潇洒了？”

*  
Sakura  
横须贺，日本  
1912年5月

自从应邀参加那位用意不明的伯爵的宴会起，米夏埃尔就不曾从络绎不绝的陌生面孔间挣脱。每一次情感上无比厌恶却无法拒绝的点头、握手和交谈，都意味着向自由靠近的一步。托上次某位曾在多尔西亚游学的聒噪侯爵的福，米夏埃尔终于得以与那位脾气古怪的多尔西亚大使正式会面。这个倔强的中年男子听到“卡尔斯坦”的姓氏后只是哼了一声，然后一口灌下了比伏特加寡淡许多的葡萄酒。直到米夏埃尔假装不经意提起祖父的名字时，心不在焉筹谋着离开的大使开始面露动摇之色。虽然只是短短一瞬，米夏埃尔便有了九成的把握。

“弗拉基米尔•伊里耶奇•卡尔斯坦是个值得永远尊敬的男人。”

这是那一天里穆拉维约夫大使唯一完整的一句话，接下来的半天时间里，他一直保持着人们印象中固有的不近人情与沉默。不久后的一日，米夏埃尔收到了来自大使的正式邀请，此后变成了那里的常客。

对于此番略显招摇的举动，米夏埃尔并不担心凯因当下即会做出干涉。那个夺走了他在大陆上立足之地的男人固然不会放松对他的警惕，但这个处处散发着不同于古板倔强气息的东洋岛国也不是凯因的魔爪所能肆意把玩的。八年前势均力敌的战局惊醒了浑浑噩噩的多尔西亚与其部分子民，然而沉迷于夺权的“先进派”们竟置亡国安慰于不顾，依旧对日薄西山的王室咄咄相逼，最终的结果便是第三国的仗义介入保全了多尔西亚最后的尊严。从此，那些换上洋服的东洋人们不再心存敬畏，一边谄媚地哈腰点头，背地里一边胆大包天算计着战争以外可以掠夺的一切——无论以何种利益相诱，他们也必定不会乖乖沦为走狗，阳奉阴违着伺机反客为主，绝不令自己丧失一丝主导权——这并非恶行，只是没有任何一个体面的社会文明会明目张胆得接纳罢了。

交情的加深在大使看来恐怕只是表面功夫，做给外人看的幌子。米夏埃尔自然不会愚蠢到以为自己凭着作古已久的老祖父的名声就能得到大使的信任。即便再怎样厌恶繁文缛节，此番漫长的考验是他所选择的道路的必经之途:只要那位招摇的革命狂热者还顶着“卡尔斯坦”的姓氏横行王都，这位谨慎的大使就绝不会轻易对米夏埃尔这个造反者的亲侄放下戒备。渴望获得认可的他只得赌上有限的时间，依靠一点点言行“泄露”他对王室的绝对忠诚和为之献身的意愿。但愿大使与他那低调聪慧的独生女能尽快承认并接纳他，这样——

亲爱的丽泽罗蒂：

转眼间我离开祖国已有近两个月了，不知今年多尔席亚娜的冬季是否已经告别。这里的春天却濒临凋零，气候开始变得阴郁多雨，空气中四处弥漫着潮湿的木头的气味，不禁令我回忆起有幸暂住夏宫时经常游戏其中的桦树林，抬眼见到的却是平民的木屋。那些在过去看来，诗人笔下过于浓烈的思乡之情已使我感同身受，时常在梦中勾勒出故乡端庄秀丽的倩影。

当然，最令我牵挂的还是远在多尔西亚的友人们——尤其是你，可敬可爱的公主殿下，还有你的兄弟，品格高尚的阿列克谢殿下。只恨我势单力薄，如今并肩同行都成了奢望，

笔尖在信纸上的舞蹈戛然而止。他放下钢笔，反复默念着接下来决定书写的语句，开始懊恼起来。对丽泽罗蒂的坦诚不可亵渎为懦弱消沉的借口。若要成为保护她的力量，现实容不得一点脆弱。至少，不可以让任何人抓住他的弱点。

下一秒，跃动的火苗吞噬了满是字迹的纸张。自从那个愣小子被强行塞到他面前后，米夏埃尔对自己的举动愈发谨慎了。只要是涉及工作——在文件上署上全名示意决策通过，姑且也能被称作工作的话——以外的信件，他都坚持亲自处理，不是亲自寄出就是立即焚毁，只有来自丽泽罗蒂那些如同治愈良药的信件会被小心珍藏。

结识指南伯爵举荐的那名学生已有一段时间了，米夏埃尔也遵循当时的口头承诺，任用时缟晴人为自己的助理兼翻译。然而所谓的协助也仅限于一些无关紧要的文件，以及形式隆重却意义匮乏的公众场合，此外的一切被默认为不可进犯的私人领域。内在比表面更明事理的少年听完米夏埃尔的简短说辞后的确一直老老实实的，职责内的任务能给出尚可满意的交代，一旦牵涉到雇主的私事，他是绝不敢越雷池一步的。无需刻意观察，晴人本身的拘谨足以令米夏埃尔难以忽略。无时不刻都是小心翼翼的他敲门时的频率与声响都在竭力控制，如果上一声稍显响亮了，下一声必定会减弱不少。被翻译好的文件总是按原顺序整理好再交到他手里，即使没有任何意义。参加无聊的会议时，无时不刻维持不远不近的距离，甚至米夏埃尔无意间后退一步，他也会傻傻地跟着退回一些。必要的单独对话间，对视绝不会超过三秒。恐怕在他看来，孤傲的卡尔斯坦先生始终都有着绝对自信应对身处异国的一切逆境与不利，若是自己一不小心发自善意的伸出援手，反倒会被误读为无礼冒犯，但是过于被动的行动在任何时候下都是失职的表现——在这个国家的文化中，足以被贬低为蔑视美德。

作为被畏惧的一方，米夏埃尔不厌恶当下时常陷入僵持的处境，毕竟那只会是另一方的负担，可是一股烦躁也会在思绪肆意飘浮时偶尔趁乱而入。他并没有年长于这位学生很多，因此对未满二十岁那段时光依旧记忆深刻，闭上眼陷入回忆时仿佛立即就能看到停在大雪中黑色的马车，身着黑衣的仆人们小心翼翼地抬着棺椁朝墓坑走去，到场为数不多的亲友或平淡或哀伤地注视着这最后的告别，作为子嗣的他只感觉眼睛被雪原白茫茫的反光刺得发疼，稍显模糊的视野中那个即将成为自己监护人的男人似乎嘴角上翘了……而这个拘谨自卑的学生却能一边耽于日常，一边还有闲情为此等小事而忧郁发愁，幸福而愚钝。米夏埃尔不会因为不同于自己的命运而心生怨恨或妒忌，但是这个少年竟斗胆将他“牵涉”其中，构成其愚蠢的幸福生活中不谐的因素，虽不足以令他困扰，倒也催生不出赏识的好感。要说这名少年最大优点，对于米夏埃尔而言，也即是他所不屑的“幸福”。幸福的时缟晴人相比于令米夏埃尔留意的对手而言实在太过简单，透明得一览无余。

无论如何都欺骗不了他人，这样的少年固然没能察觉自己的雇主正在筹划着什么——米夏埃尔坚信自己的推断，骄傲得不容保留的疑虑。

模糊的隔阂在那次不甚愉快的争吵后横亘二人间，早已没有童年时亲密无间的关系愈发难以令人捉摸。自打生日宴会那日起，翔子忽然不愿回学校去了。对于天主教女校的学生而言，休学退学是常有的事，但其前提往往都依赖于“择偶”这一目标上。闷在家里的翔子显然还没有婚姻的念想，总是显得宽容大度的老爷似乎也不甚挂念，只是在就餐时会轻描淡写地询问女儿每日的情况。

“我在屋内看书。”十次中就有八次是如此回答。指南伯爵居然也乐于接受此般含糊的回应，话锋一转，又开始饶有兴致谈论起前些日子结识的年轻的异国宾客。

“……二十岁出头的年纪就独自在海外承担起了重责。那些毕业了还只懂得玩乐的年轻人见到他应该羞愧不已，而不是不自量力地企图让他也沉溺声色。时缟家的小伙子正在卡尔斯坦先生那儿协助事务，他的感受会比任何人都深刻……”

“晴人才不是纨绔子弟……”话语刚说出口，翔子被自己的立即反应吓了一跳。明明前些日子不欢而散，现在居然还会下意识向着他。违背本愿的话语实在莫名其妙，少女对自己也闹起别扭来。

待在家中的日子里，翔子确实如同回复的那样在屋内安安静静地读书，只是书中的内容远远谈不上“规矩”。在这个时代，浮躁的世气透过印刷铅字的传单，对人心的感染力总是超乎想象的。多数人对哲学思辨的问题一窍不通，却极其热切地关注着社会民众理性的觉醒。作为其中一员的翔子陶醉于变革的可能性，却从未意识到天真的理想会带来怎样悲惨的牺牲,更不可曾质疑获得的结果可能无法令历史的湖面荡起一丝波纹。“行动必无悔”的信条灌醉了理智，年轻人们的满腔热情在年长者眼里正是如此盲目乖戾，却又令人艳羡不已。不谙世事人心的年轻人们却十分了解自身旺盛强大的生命力在某种程度上等同于近乎无限的可能性，因此他们不会患得患失止步不前，将勇敢者奉为先驱偶像，蔑视懦弱胆怯者。那一日翔子之所以会那样气愤，多半是把犹豫的晴人当做了这个时代的逃兵。然而，即使这个“逃兵”再怯懦，社交圈狭小的华族小姐往往会无意间选择依赖自己的青梅竹马。此时的翔子终于意识到以往“妥协”的缘由，转而向另一位更可靠的友人。

在同校前辈犬冢久间的隐瞒和怂恿下，尚未充分休息的晴人在天未亮时又踏上了列车。

窗外的天空黑黝黝的，却奈何不了几片厚厚的云层泛着宣告黎明的微光。模糊不清的漆黑原野不时有小小的灯光或火焰，如星火般闪烁，鲜亮而短暂。黑暗中的景色似乎没有什么变化，但光是凭车厢底部与侧边传来的不绝于耳的轰鸣声，倚靠着窗棱的年轻人就不曾怀疑火车行驶的方向。在铁轨上滚动前行着的车轮如同留声机的唱针般精准，总是会在特定的时刻演绎出不变的轻微的不安定感。他阖上双目，放任自我在浅绿色的意识之海中随波逐流，幻想着周身如盛夏那样温暖。这是许多年前一位面目可憎却和蔼可亲的老佣人告诉他的办法，希望能助他度过无数个只听得到飘雨和落叶的夜晚。即将成人的少年已经有了难以入眠的忧虑，轻柔的幻想却也不乏治愈疲劳的疗效。

难以安心的忐忑感不知从何时起隐隐约约笼罩着他，如同密林的晨雾时而浓厚时而稀薄，无法彻底消失。旅程从来就不是疲惫的源头，心理负担不小的兼职也称不上烦恼——不知为何，晴人对卡尔斯坦先生冷漠疏离的态度有种异样的踏实感，这种感觉就仿佛赤脚站在寒风凛冽的冰原上，也比深渊上方的独木桥强上百倍——至于前些日子的争吵，晴人从未把翔子当作麻烦，只是偶尔会因为不能理解的少女心思而颇有感慨。抵达约定的地点时，看见犬冢前辈身边衣着朴素的少女，晴人只是无奈地笑了一笑，欣然接受翔子无声的小情绪。  
拜访是以翔子个人的名义，这也是她再三坚持的要求之一。虽然不了解这位女作家的为人，但光是凭她不屑于使用男性笔名撰写时评的作风，足以见得非凡的胆识。翔子相信这样出类拔萃的女性不会拒绝自己真挚的请求，更何况这位作家还是赏识犬冢久间的赞助者，从关系上来说应该不会显得太疏远陌生。

前辈之所以会把不甚积极的晴人叫上，多半是为了缓和这对青梅竹马间的僵持氛围，可惜效果似乎有点适得其反。至少现在看来，翔子对此次拜访的热情远高于对待晴人的反应。弥漫着些许红茶香气的会客室内，几乎只有翔子与作家的声音，偶尔作为牵线人的犬冢久间能插上几句话，晴人则一言不发，却也不像是不耐烦，全程都似乎听得很认真。两个小时流逝得不紧不慢，翔子在两位“护花使者”的陪同下依依不舍告辞，离开那位夫人的府邸后还时不时回首反顾，即使会时不时对上晴人的目光。

翔子没有告诉父亲自己要去的地方是一位颇具争议的女性的居所，扮成一名士族出身的女学生的同时出行也要尽量低调，因此返程只得屈尊去车站搭乘列车。不愿放弃之前努力的犬冢前辈提出趁时间还早，三人一同在附近一带的街道散步，好让难得出门的翔子见识一下不久前修整一新的剧院与咖啡厅。

在一个街口转向，映入眼帘的是精致规整的街道，两旁均是西式风格的住宅——没有庭院，没有围墙，门前几级台阶下连接着道路，仿佛光凭这一层门板就能分隔嘈杂与隐私。这里的房屋也并非住户们的府邸，据说是许多外国人的暂时居所，外交官员、富足的外商多居住于此，加之近些年越来越多的异国人来此谋生，见到西方人显得不奇怪了。

翔子虽不热衷于装点自己，但每每看到有同性身着彰显个性的女式西装时都不禁被深深吸引。和服由繁重的样式进化到女学生们常穿的袴与小振袖也只用了短短数十年，但不足以满足渴求更多革新与权利的本能。就算自己不便尝试，也想靠近散发的开放自由气息，翔子痴痴望着一个高挑挺拔的背影，艳羡与向往浇灌着心之原野上待放的花苞。或许是太过着迷了，少女的脚步偏离了同伴，竟然朝着那个背影移动的方向小跑到了车道上。

“翔子！”晴人立刻追了上去，在一辆汽车快要撞上翔子的一刹那抱住她后退了几步。刺耳的刹车声恰在危险即将发生时停下，行人们见无人受伤便不再好奇。

后座的黑色车门被推开，承载的乘客出现在两名心有余悸的年轻人的眼前。

“卡尔斯坦先生……”

米夏埃尔的脸色显然很不好，晴人感觉自己似乎被狠狠瞪了一眼。

“你在这里做什么？”

冰冷的话语彻底惊醒了神智仍有些恍惚的少年，才发觉自己的双臂还死死绕着怀中的少女。才回过神来的翔子双颊由煞白瞬间变得绯红，慌忙推开了方才舍身保护自己的勇士。

以这样一副令人匪夷所思的姿态突然出现在冷峻的雇主面前，晴人一时无法理出头绪，毕竟谁也想不到翔子为何会突然冲到车道上。

“这位想必是指南伯爵的爱女吧，让您受惊了。”米夏埃尔显然无视了晴人与一旁赶来的犬冢久间，向少女绅士地示意。

翔子视线下摆，微微点了点头。面对有些眼熟但并不认识的异邦人，少女不自觉显露出了矜持与羞愧。

米夏埃尔简短地问了晴人几个问题后，转身向自责的少女承诺替她隐瞒今天发生的一切，并提议由自己的司机将其送回家中。考虑到后座只方便坐下两人，翔子孤身一人势必会略感不安，米夏埃尔要求两名少年中有一人陪伴。

“还是你去吧，晴人，”自感好事必须做到底，前辈拍了拍晴人的肩膀，“明天我还要去老师那儿，今天回家就不方便了。”

晴人偷偷抬眼看了米夏埃尔一眼——冷淡的神情依旧不改，似乎没有什么隐秘的情绪在内，似乎是“没有意见”的意思。

“十分感谢您，卡尔斯坦先生。”离开前，晴人终于鼓起勇气说出口。随着汽车的行驶，男子的身影迅速向后退去。反光镜中的街道越来越小，经过一个岔道后消失不见。晴人一边盼望着汽车尽快到达目的地，另一边又为难得见到卡尔斯坦先生近人情一面而感到诧异与释然。身旁传来翔子安静的呼吸声，显然又是像年幼时那样不经意间就忽然睡着了，细微轻柔得似乎也要催眠了自己。晴人转过头看着窗外飞快移动的景色，怀疑几乎来到了从未去过的秘境。

*  
Violet  
多尔席亚娜，多尔西亚  
2012年12月23日

随处可见大街小巷男女老少抱着或夹着购物袋和大型包装盒在停车场抱怨突如其来的阵雪妨碍了原本就被低温冻得不利索的脚步，节日假期对于咲的吸引力更是大打折扣了——磨灭少女对这个世界范围内都普遍认同为“温馨”、“祥和”的节日的热爱的罪魁祸首还是令其兴趣索然的回忆，或是枯燥乏味，或是酝酿不出回甘的苦涩——总之，目送最后离开图书馆的勤奋读者时，咲如释重负般重重躺回柔软的气垫沙发椅上。

“终于清静了。”气垫椅的承重轴发出“吱嘎”一声，疲惫地表示同意。

并非讨厌与人相处。早已度过了爱闹别扭的年纪，一遇到挫折便顿生“厌恶人类”之类的中二念头的任性习惯早应该纠正过来了，可是散发负面情绪时还是一副“众生皆敌”的厌世面色。所幸的是，那位总是担忧自己是否在异国他乡有诸多不适应的善良的对班的姑娘似乎并不在意，依然友好如初，以至于在离开前还一直拉着咲的手腕再三确认“你确定不来我家过圣诞吗？”咲微微勾起唇角——尽管这位姑娘超乎常人的握力着实让人吃痛——无声而“真诚”地婉拒了女孩的盛情，直到对方略带失望地望了望墙上的钟然后匆匆告别。无论是发自内心还是出于礼节，无意消受的善意终究都应该心怀感恩，然后干净利落地推辞掉。尤其是孤身一人的场合变得尤为“珍贵”的此刻，可以毫无顾虑地将严严实实盖着双耳的鬓发撩起，不用担心有人会留意自己自始至终都塞着蓝牙耳机。

“伪造好的ID已经发到你手机上了，”来自地球另一端的声音清晰地传入耳中，连指尖敲击键盘的细微动静也没放过，“监控室也搞定了。”

“你确定现在里希特馆服务台的领班不在岗吧。”出发前还是要再三确认才更稳妥。

“五分钟前假借文史部主任名义给他们订的蛋糕已经送到了，那个甜食控懒汉在待班室里没个半小时不可能愿意出来的。”

“光是蛋糕明显不够哦。比起碳水化合物，酒精更合这群人的喜好。”

咲站起身，捋平微皱的前襟，将新制（即仿冒）的卡牌戴在了胸前。尽管用户数据库和监控录像都已经被晶打点好了，服务台的领班从来都不是什么善茬，尽量避开并没有什么坏处。

“所以我还附赠了一箱价值不菲的伏特加，都记在那个混蛋好色老头的账上，反正都是用来给他情人挥霍的，划走一点钱不显眼。”

咲扑哧一笑，“什么时候你也学会用‘混蛋’这个词了？”

耳机里又传来熟悉的悉悉索索的奇怪声音，多半是因为害羞然后下意识倒在身后抱枕的海洋中打滚，麦克风随着主人不规则的蠕动频率在不同的布料间摩擦。

“好了，别乱动了，我这边听得一清二楚。”

“……咲就是喜欢欺负人。”

“我这次帮你可是顶着很大的风险哟，但是你连原因都不肯告诉我。”

“可是你现在不是已经知道了么……”

原本就不大的声音越发微弱下去，咲几乎就要怀疑这座装潢华丽的建筑物内真的屏蔽了通讯信号。

“我想我应该到了。”咲装作不经意地快速扫了一眼服务台前唯一还在守岗的家伙——他似乎是被那帮正在享受蛋糕和美酒的同事孤立了——正皱着眉头盯着手机屏幕发呆，根本没有注意到接近档案馆入口闸机的其实是个留学生女孩。

“进去再说话比较好。”藏身幕后的主谋答道，光听声音就知道她又紧张起来了。

“放心吧，没人会注意到我，”她刻意披在两肩上发卷恰到好处地掩盖了嘴角轻微的上扬，步伐不急不缓通过了闸机，“你看，安全着陆。你该告诉我到底去哪里找哪些资料，据说这里的阅览权限比多尔西亚国家图书馆还要高。”

这里，也就是多尔西亚国立大学的里希特馆，是这所著名大学的档案馆。任何一所有着以百年计算岁月的大学都有这么一座引以为傲的图书档案馆，不仅仅在于其傲视凡俗的历史底蕴气息，更是因为那些独一无二的珍贵藏品。古籍文献与文物最大的不同便是在于价值的体现方式，后者往往容易被拍卖场上的竞争和勘称天文数字的成交价格而淹没那些无形价值，前者则恰恰因为无商人问津而完美酝酿为甘美的窖藏。这里珍藏着从16世纪起就问世的羊皮纸书，多尔西亚历史上众多重要的条约原件，甚至还有某些重要人物的私人信件。尽管这些不比博物馆的珍宝那般价值不菲，但也足矣引得一些人的觊觎，还有迫切想守护一些秘密的人们的担忧，因此里希特馆并不是那么容易出入的场所。更夸张的是，由于十几年前的一次意外的历史真相公开竟然引发了多尔西亚某边丨境地区的骚丨乱，而这些关键的证据资料正是由里希特馆保管的，从而使得这所学校的高层一致通过了多年来悬而未决的“阅览权限等级”制度。校园里每一位学生和职工都有各自的身份认证和阅览权限等级，进入任何一座图书馆、档案馆都需要验证才能进入，在阅览部分不能借出的资料时，甚至会被限制携带随身用品。

“我监视的时间里你手里的ID的权限会是最高级别，监控摄像头也被我设好了循环播放，他们发现不了的。”

“最高级别？你不会是要我去找多尔西亚的核试验资料吧，要是那样的话我可就真无能为力了。”

“没、没有那么可怕啦……再说那种东西怎么可能放在图书管理呢？”

“那就快点告诉我到底需要什么样的资料吧，时间宝贵哟。”

通话另一端的黑客少女回头望了一眼摊开在绿色靠枕上的皮革本，其中的纸张已经泛黄得厉害，字迹里尽是不属于这个时代的清雅工整。

“我想找米夏埃尔•卡尔斯坦一世的私人信件来核实一件事，关于他曾经在吉奥尔的经历。”

咲沉默了，她实在想不出来从来都不关心代码和技术以外的极客怎么会突然对多尔西亚历史感兴趣起来。但转念一想，也并不是完全没有道理，出身权贵家族的晶或许与这位经历丰富的历史名人有一定的关联。尽管读过的历史书上对这位名人年轻时期的经历草草带过，咲确信自己没记错“曾旅居日本”的那一句。

“你最好把整件事都说给我听，这样我才好抓住重点。”

“可是，可是那可能会要花上很久……”

“那就只回答我提的问题。”咲抚额轻叹，自从认识了这位深度社交障碍的天才，愣是把自己逼成了半个拷问专家。

经过一番令晶摸不着头脑的询问，咲很顺利得出了自己的推论：“根据你的说法，一位以前很照顾你的外亲老人因为搬进了养老院所以把所有藏书送给了你，你在里面发现了一本没有署名的古董日记。日记是从大正元年开始记录的，里面提起的人物里名叫米夏埃尔•卡尔斯坦，据说是多尔西亚的青年贵族。”

“就是这样，从时间也可以确定这个人应该是米夏埃尔一世。”

“日记里面提到了他的什么事？”咲托着脸颊，缓缓走到了档案室门前。

“不太多。第一次提到他还是因为出行时差点在路上出意外，所幸遇到的是他，还承诺帮忙隐瞒这件事。他们两个应该是认识的，而且都还很年轻。”

“那个时候的米夏埃尔一世应该还才二十出头吧，只要是大正元年左右发生的事。”

“下一次出现的时候是在……”

“其他细节以后再说，”咲打断了正说在兴头上的晶，“现在你打算了解哪些方面的事？大概发生在哪个时间段？和日记的作者有直接关联吗？”

“这个……我不确定，”晶的声音弱了下去，可是立刻又因为想起了什么而亢奋起来，“但是我问过那位奶奶，也就是给我那么多书和这本日记的人，她很想知道日记作者和米夏埃尔一世的关系，比如他们共同认识的人有哪些，是不是发生过什么矛盾之类的。”

“矛盾？”超乎一般人的直觉使咲更加善于捕捉细节，毕竟对于泛泛之交的人们而言矛盾并不常见，除非有着更深的关联和更多的秘密。如此一想就迫不及待跃跃欲试了。

“日记的最后一页明显是被撕掉的，后一页上还是留下了笔印。”

“上面写了什么？”

“我念给你听，在这里，‘我无法谴责米夏埃尔先生，却也难以认同他。我想他也是这样看待我的’……很奇怪吧。”

“的确很奇怪，”咲拨弄着耳边的碎发，“暂且不说发生了什么，谁能有机会和他有这种程度的接触，尤其是在那个时期。”

“……那你有头绪吗？”

“告诉我女大公莉泽罗蒂的来往信件在哪个区域，她的资料应该不难找吧，毕竟不是什么机要人物。”

“什么……女大公？这个人是谁？为什么不直接找米夏埃尔一世的？”

“现在不多说，回去再给你解释。”咲灵巧地绕过一排书架，轻松躲开了一名清洁工的视野。她看了看时间，还有不足一个小时就要闭馆了，在长假到来的前一天恨不得能立即飞回家喝个酩酊大醉的后勤员工势必会比平时更加积极，以便赶在交通高峰前顺利到家，毕竟谁都很难怀疑还会有谁在这栋阴沉的大楼里卖力加班，提前闭馆走人从多年前就约定俗成了。

一小时，只要有了头绪行动就不存在阻碍了。咲飞快地扫阅着密密麻麻的索引，然后在一座毫不起眼的旧式档案架前停了下来，不一会儿便找到了几封被完好塑封的信件。顺从好奇心停下来细细阅读显然不明智，拍下几张清晰可辨字迹的照片即可达到所有目的——至少对于现在的晶而言并没有任何困扰，咲也可以在接下来的长假里躺在温暖被窝里怀着毫无善意或恶意可言的猎奇心理窥探著名历史人物的隐私。

最终的逃脱与侵入一样轻松得令人生厌。咲安全迈出里希特馆的大门后，深深吸了一口冰冷的空气，多尔西亚的隆冬和长夜并不会因为人间其乐融融的节日氛围而失去残酷无情的自然本质，弱小无助的人类都会躲在温暖的建筑物里度过春季来临前的漫长时光，至于还逗留在街上的人，说他们是疯子也无妨。呵！毕竟嘛，人类就是这样的动物，他们可以满怀自豪地为因为懒惰而贫穷的庸人提供过盛的照顾和庇护，却对真正的不幸视而不见，甚至……

不行!!不能总是这么容易想起过去的事。咲用力摇了摇脑袋，恨不得能就此把记忆摇出脑海再也不要回想起来。她已经在脑海里一遍遍把痛苦和痛苦的源头杀死，但那些被肢解的碎片却能像病毒一样轻易地沾附在任何一个容易被忽略的角落，然后大肆繁殖，直至又能具备令人暴走或崩溃的杀伤力，不致命却足以让人消沉好一段时间。要是能有什么别的要紧事能占据她的注意力就好了，尤其是一个人的时候。但在一个小时后，她不得不为自己软弱的愿望后悔不已。待她反应过来时，自己已经托着行李箱迈出了自己租住的那栋老旧公寓的大门，面前等待她的是一个令人愉快不起来的家伙。

“流木野小姐……”

越是这种时候越是不想见到糟蹋心情的人。咲撇开脸尽力避开与那人对视——尽管这掩饰拙劣的可能连傻子都能看穿——顺便也加快了脚步。

“请留步……”

话音未落，男子轻而易举地捉住了咲躲闪的胳膊，惊得少女一阵战栗。

“放开我！”

咲几乎是下意识地用力甩开那只用力不分轻重的手，却像只挣扎在蛛网中央的飞虫不得自由。

“先听我把话说完……”

“再不放手我就喊人了！！”

“恕我直言，您的声音已经很大了，但是这里并没有人注意到。”面对咲的奋力反抗和挣扎，银发男子似乎一点都不为自己的行为感到抱歉，甚至还有闲情雅致评头论足起来。他直视着少女被恐惧和焦虑充斥的双瞳，仿佛在确认着什么，“卡兹贝尔福一直嚷嚷一定要见你。”

“那也不关我的事，”咲仍然在努力试图挣脱这只毫不怜香惜玉的手，“我已经辞职了！”

“为此我必须向您道歉，那天我不该说出那样的话。”话罢，银发男子松开了手。

天哪！一会儿强硬拉扯，一会儿又道起歉来。这个人到底是怎么了？

“如今只有您能管住卡兹贝尔福……”他似乎心有不甘地顿了顿，“如果您让那个孩子在假期这些日子里消停一点，只要是不太过分的条件我们都可以答应您。”

除了卡兹贝尔福的一贯作风外，这个人的话几乎没有可信之处——毕竟之前承诺过的剩余薪水至今都没到账，要不是临时接到了一份兼职，圣诞假期的暖气费都快交不起了。

“……当然，之前卡兹贝尔福恶作剧时欠下您的薪水，我们也会尽快支付给您。”

少女咬了咬牙，“这是你说的。”

“您是同意了吗？”

冷着脸的少女在内心里翻了一个大大的白眼，表面上却不得不点了点头。愉快的假期因为拮据的经济条件和贪欲就这么泡汤了。

“流木野小姐，可以出发了吗？”

这个人怎么会出现在这里？哦，刚才正是这个人突然冒出来说需要前家庭教师兼幼儿陪护的她去帮忙管教一名顽童，整个生活起居全包……原话是怎么说的来着？

“走之前首先回答我，目的地是哪里？”

银发的青年顿了顿，但还是毫不犹豫回答道：“我父母的住处，在多尔席亚娜的南郊。”

咲没有作声，也没有即刻出发的打算，只是站在雪花成片降落的道路上一动不动。

“抱歉，我无法再解释下去，只有到了才知道……”

“这正是你的作风吧，甚至到现在也不说出你的名字。”上一次见面遗留下来的愤怒和敌意趁着无名火燃起的瞬间一齐爆发出来，比起表象更倾向于相信直觉的咲几乎没有一点愧疚，坚信自己的反应没有错误。

那张沉着而死板的脸上终于有了点新鲜的反应，咲打赌这个人在工作中肯定也是这样习惯了发号施令和被服从，连被顶撞的经验势必都少之甚少。

“我叫阿德莱伊•卡尔斯坦因。”

得到了目标的答案，但是成就感却比预想的乏味许多，或许正是因为这个回答实在过于坦白直接。

“现在可以上车了么?卡兹贝尔福说等不到你就不会睡觉。”

咲朝无人的方向翻了个白眼，行李就这么被阿德莱伊自然而然地塞进了后备箱。再见了，我那美好的宁静假期。只要有那个永不疲惫的熊孩子在，休息就是天方夜谭。

“流木野小姐？”

好吧，这是最后一次，熬完这个假期就再也不要和这家人扯上关系了。

*  
Forget Me Not  
学院区，二级都市Kiku  
2958年12月3日

疲倦是最好的催眠剂，从未接受遗传学改造的凡人肉身而言自然不言而喻。时间已过零点，最后一位执行官的检查诊断书终于写完了。趁着等待升降梯的空挡，Haruto揉了揉干涩的双眼，Nanami也哈欠连天地走出了办公室。

“辛苦了，Haruto，快点回家吧。”Nanami有些口齿不清，双眼也差点睁不开了，却只能强打起最后一点精神倚着半透明的墙壁支撑躯干。

“你也是，Nanami前辈。”

话音未落，Haruto便想起了上一次Nanami因为加班过劳引发的轩然大波。没能扛过睡意的Nanami在升降梯里一觉睡到天亮，最后被安保部监察科定性为蓝色S03级别预警事件。虽然在升降梯里睡觉并没有什么危险，但是收工后长时间逗留在安保部办公楼这种可能危及都市信息安全的低级过失行为，不仅会遭到上司和上司的上司高度重视和严重警告，还会影响个人信誉度甚至失去立足之地。结果是顾及其是初犯且有升降梯内记录其睡眠全过程的录像为证，决策层的处理表示了最大限度的慈悲——公开的文件中提及的人物是“某职员N女士”，足以令Nanami感动涕零好几个月。  
还是亲自看着她迈出大门比较好吧。Haruto叹了口气，尽管自己在这座城市里也是个相对笨拙的普通人，能尽力提供帮助的场合下他是不会放弃的，比如眼前这位可能在某些事情上比自己更笨拙迟钝的前辈。

“前辈，升降梯到了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！还有一组诊断报告没有上传！！”Nanami突然精神起来，着实把Haruto吓了一跳。

“你先回去，我帮你上传。”

“但是……”

“前辈你已经困得快真不开眼了吧，千万别在工作台上睡着了，”Haruto边苦笑边调侃着，“我还没有‘前-科’，也有自信不会中途倒下的。”

“……噢，好吧。” 疲劳还是一剂效果奇佳的镇定剂，放平时Nanami一定会皱着眉头都起嘴呛回去。

工作台特有苍白的光线有着超乎寻常的杀伤力，尽管发明者设计时充分考虑了人眼的接受程度，但他肯定没有将过劳状态下的人体状态纳入考虑范围。

显示器上果然还留着一份状态未提交的报告。打开文件草草扫了一眼，内容真是言简意赅，一看就是Nanami抢时间随便糊弄出来的东西，肯定少不了一通批评。随意翻页检查时，落在视野中的一个名字引起了他的注意。

“L-elf？”

那个怪人捧着平淡无奇的检测头盔仔细打量的动作，令他不时地联想起舞台上拥有完美容颜AI扮演的莎乐美捧着施洗者约翰的头颅。据说一个世纪前的精神稳定性智能评估系统还会把此类举动归纳到“创造性劳动导向行为”，但是这俨然已是非常落后且缺乏严谨性的老旧观点了——数十年前科学院已经完美证明了创造力与精神稳定状态不存在必然关系，尤其是在创造力完全不可能被全新的智能评估系统埋没的今天，拥有特殊才能者不再缺乏关注和培育——怀疑一个行为存在异常的人可能存在心理异常，早已不属于“偏见”。作为专业上勉强过得去的一员，Haruto有充分的理由怀疑他的心理检查报告会出现某种程度上的偏于异常，科室没想到结果却毫无异样。Nanami的肌体机能报告也显示着类似的评价。  
或者可以说是过于稳定。

当时Haruto暗自自嘲见识少，令科学院引以为傲的精英怎么会与我们这些凡夫俗子一般容易揣测，而且用普通人的平均参数去评价那些可以在无比残酷的圈外执行任务的高功能智能生命就是一种可笑的无知。毕竟，只要简略扫一眼Nanami报告中关于Karlstein执行官的肌体参数，便可以领会到什么是人类基因工程的顶端。

“竟然一点损伤都没有！”

要知道圈外生存条件之恶劣，除了险峻的地势和致命辐射，还有异变以来经过数次进化变得无比凶残的巨型虫类和野兽。即便是经过了精密设计的精英们也不能保证幸存，更难保毫发无损。然而Nanami的报告上竟然只有短短数行极为敷衍的文字评价，Haruto几乎可以看见未来几小时后上司气得脸色发青的场面，下一秒又立刻联想到另一幕中的自己大脑一热汇报上去令高层深究，最终定是躲不掉一番漫长的调查和协助调查。又或者说，这一现象本身就是科学院所追求的……

不要再费神去想自己无权插手的事情了。Haruto揉了揉强光下愈发干涩的眼睛，顺手将Nanami那篇差强人意的报告提交了上去。这样一来今天的工作圆满完成，终于可以安心地睡上一觉了。

“那个……为什么你的眼睛是蓝色的？”

孩童的声音突然在耳边响起，惊醒了才沉浸在无梦睡眠中的青年。

“Pino，是你吗？”

色彩粉艳的娇小全息影像闪现在枕边，本不知困倦为何物的AI也学着人类一般打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊却毫无偏差地回答道：“Pino在78分29秒前就进入了休眠模式呢。”

“那真是抱歉了。”

“没关系，Pino随时都在为Haruto服务~”

几乎没有人会向AI致以谢意，而AI更不会像人类一般索取回报——在它们的“认知”中从未被写入这一概念，因此即便是说出感谢的话语，它们也只会模仿人类那般客套地还以礼节。Haruto自然非常清楚，可有时候Pino给他的感觉实在过于真实，仿佛与他朝夕相处的就是一个拥有独立生命和思维的小精灵。

“Haruto最近几天睡眠都不太好呢，需不需要Pino帮忙看看？”

“我只是有点累了，”Haruto微笑着回答，“继续睡吧。”

“嗯！”粉艳的AI形象认真地点了点头，随即消失在黑暗中。

睡意再度袭来，驱使着漂浮的意识重返梦乡。Haruto瞥了一眼窗外的夜光便合上了沉重的眼皮，错过了窗外一闪而过的矫捷身影。


	4. Chapter 4

Higanbana

暂居住所，？？？

1570年，夏

因为前几日我的莽撞举动和同伴们为找寻我而引发的骚乱，我们被领主跟前的翻译——同时也是最早到达这片土地的神职者——莱斯特神父训斥了一顿，不再允许我们在领地内擅自行动。船员中不乏与我年纪相仿的，甚至还有更为年幼的少年，都对神父的独断十分不满，船长只得强令我们守在领主大人安排的住所内待着，直到神父原谅了我们的过失。昆塔斯最是愤懑了，他甚至谋划着带领不满的船员们一齐围攻神父，却被船长和我急忙制止在这个红发小子前去寻找同谋的途中，之后也被船长毫不客气地关在一个狭小的、仅有一扇小窗的房里禁闭。这样一来，我们没有一人再胆敢动这样的念头。好在这场小小的风波并没有传入神父的耳中，因此在他看来我们的的确确老实了不少，最终还是允许我们在这片土地上稍稍活动。

野外的山林定是不能再擅自前往了，一想起前些日子那位奇异的少女向我掷出锋利的刀刃，与死神擦肩而过的寒意便能轻易侵袭周身，即便正身处异国的酷暑之中。然而若要到人群聚集的地方行动，没有向导或是翻译领路必定十分不便，这令少年起周游各国的我第一次感到了无力与挫败。我曾尝试着与一位看似比较亲切的向导沟通，但他似乎会错了意，把我和随行的同伴领到了风月之地，结果是我挣脱着仓皇逃出，后来还是被神父训斥了一顿。

最终，据说我们的尴尬遭遇传入了领主的耳中，他立刻安排了几位能听懂一点多尔西语的属下担任我们的向导，其中一位便是此后与我结下友谊的青年。人们都管他叫里见少爷*，据说是领主家臣之长子，在当地有不小的声望。在他的引导下，我们终于有幸见识了这片土地上真正值得一看的地方。我们去了当地有名的佛寺，是一处位于半山腰上的清修之地。僧人们诵经的声音连绵不绝，在山路上都能隐约听见。里见说虽然此处的僧人不会拒绝任何访客，但我们这些信仰天父的异邦人显然不是这里欢迎的客人，因此我们只在佛寺的门前看了两眼。当我正准备离开时，便撞上一个冒失的小沙弥，他瞧见我定是被吓了一跳，腿脚踉跄着跑进院内。

“看他慌慌张张的，肯定要被责罚了。”里见说道，接着向我介绍这些僧侣的修行历程和规矩。其中很多用词他也解释不清楚，我也理解不到，只能体会到僧侣修行之辛苦。若非如此，寺中的高僧就不会再此地拥有很高的声望了。

领着我们走了几处地方，其他同伴们觉得有些乏味了，转身便忘了神父的训斥，居然怂恿里见带他们去此前我不慎误入的风月之地。里见本身是有名望的正人君子，定是不曾常去那种地方，可他拗不过这些血气方刚的船员，只得让其他手下领着他们去了。我则在里见的家中停留避暑，听他讲述此地的其他妙闻。

“听说此前你在神奈山迷路了三天三夜，而且还毫发无损出现在众人面前。”里见问道。想必此时在领主大人跟前已经传开了，可不知为何会有许多人如此好奇。我提出了我的疑问，并告诉他在多尔西亚，孤身一人在丛林穿梭的猎手们往往十天半月不见踪迹，这在我的故乡并非什么新鲜事。

里见礼貌地笑着解释道，大家好奇的并不是我失踪被找回，而是我失踪的地点。看来那座山正是常人不敢涉险的诡谲之地，听闻此前有不少人命丧于此，而活着回来的人大多精神失常，疯疯癫癫。

“这么说来，我在那里的确见到了一个女子。”

里见愣住了，过了好一会儿才回过神来。他站起身张望四周，然后合上房内所有的纸扇门，神情凝重凑到我面前小声问道。

“这件事，你没有告诉其他人吧？”

好不容易回到同伴身边后，我一直疲于应付神父的教诲和其他船员们过于旺盛的探索心，还没来得及和任何一个人细说那番遭遇。在他们看来，我遇到凶猛野兽的几率远大于一位持刀相对的少女。

“请务必不要四处声张，在下万分感谢，”里见一脸严肃地说道，“其中的缘由几日后我再与你细说。”

Sakura

横须贺，日本

1912年5月

车辆抵达指南家府邸前，晴人嘱咐司机停靠在不起眼的偏门。尽管近些年两人不再像幼年时那般无话不说，但他依然能推想出翔子若是从正门进屋，承担着管教大小姐职责的女管家阿松必定会板着脸，在她面前严厉处罚包庇翔子外出的小女佣，这恰恰是翔子最棘手的场合，比自己遭狠狠责罚还要难过。眼见天色已晚，翔子不在的这几个小时里，府内的佣人必定早有所察觉，但愿阿松在瞧见翔子竭力偷偷溜回房的笨拙举动时能动恻隐之心，不要太过为难这位天性善良却有些跳脱的大小姐。

“翔子，到家了。”晴人试着唤醒留恋甜梦的少女，没得到任何回应。今天会面时兴奋过了头，一直说个不停的翔子像是在燃烧全部生命力，过于专注抒发自身感想，以至于那位女作家有意或无意释放着结束会面的意图都没有丝毫察觉，结果还是靠犬塚前辈的随机应变，爽快地画上了句号。无论是在青梅竹马的晴人面前，还是在崇拜的女作家面前，翔子总有说不完的话，这可不是众人眼里华族小姐该有的样子。可现在的她如孩童般倚靠着车窗静静地睡着，乌发如流云堆在肩头又垂下些许，与象牙般白皙细腻的颈项交相辉映，愈发柔和的五官在宁静中显露出少年从未领略过的动人清丽。不说话的时候才会是个美人啊——少年放任自己的思绪暗暗惊叹和评判着，他比谁都清楚翔子拥有异于同龄人的强烈好奇心和生命力，遇见新奇事物时那欢欣雀跃的表情令谁都难以忽略，却不足以使人顿生怜爱之意。晴人无意于期望翔子能向自己示弱，只求这难得的时刻能稍稍驻留一会儿。

未等少年在此番新鲜的体验中多沉浸片刻，少女宛若受到感应般突然急促地呼吸起来，上身猛地一歪。晴人急忙扶住了翔子，这才令她清醒了些许。晴人心跳得飞快，手上还残留着少女衣衫下手臂的触感，异样的情愫与羞耻感在脑内瞬间炸开，却让思绪的碎片伺机混入血液涌上双颊。他无法抬头直视少女的双眼，只得拙劣掩饰着意志的动摇，道：“快进屋吧，阿松又要叨叨了。”正当他为今后该如何应对这样的考验而烦恼时，不知何时出现的管家山本拉开了翔子一侧的车门。

“大小姐，晴人少爷。”

永远带着无可挑剔的礼节性微笑的山本此刻显得有些恐怖，连翔子都慌张起来，故作平静的声音没能掩饰胡闹后的心虚：“山本，父亲大人还没回来吧。”

“伯爵大人还没回来。但是阿松说如果您还不出现，她就要派人去告诉他。”山本不紧不慢说着，又转头瞧了瞧驾驶座上司机的面容，“不过大小姐没事就好。”

“哪里出什么事呢！都是山本你们太操心了，”翔子强颜嗔笑道，“既然看到我没事，就不必再去叨扰父亲大人了，他最近可忙着呢。”

山本笑眯眯地迎着主人宝贝般呵护长大的少女下车，却没有跟着一起进门。晴人知道他必是放心不下，转身便会找他细细盘问。他也跟着下了车，等待老管家或严厉或宽恕的忠告。结果并没有他所想。山本只是用饱含慈祥的目光望着他。在老管家眼里，晴人远没有自家大小姐那样张扬莽撞，譬如方才光是听到阿松的举动就露出一副忧心忡忡的样子，想必今后他不会再迁就翔子私自外出了。接下来，可以令他担忧的事情只有一件了。

保守忠诚的老管家深鞠一躬，“晴人少爷，今天的事还请务必不要说出去。大小姐毕竟尚未出阁，要是遭人谈论落下口舌，我等将无颜以对伯爵大人和过世的夫人。”

如释重负的晴人也还以同样的礼数，“不好意思给您添麻烦了。您放心，我不会做不利于翔子小姐的事。”

听到“翔子小姐”这个称谓，山本彻底放下心来——这个善良单纯的少年还是很清楚自己的处境，不至于会仗着青梅竹马的情分肖想逾越。为表敬意他目送着载着少年的车辆离开，才回到了为之奉献整个人生的府邸中。

晴人并不认识前座始终一言不发的司机，可又碍于米夏埃尔拒人之外的态度，得救时愣是不敢多说一句。如果这个人是卡尔斯坦先生的手下，那么他知道米夏埃尔许给翔子的承诺吗？可即便他不是，并非显贵出身的他享受着本不属于他的招待，哪里还有查问的资格？少年内心中打了无数遍草稿，当他准备开口时轿车在路边停下了。

看似沉稳老实的司机换上谄媚的面具，转身向后座的乘客开口道：“小少爷，您看这天色也晚了，我家老爷太太兴许还急着用车呢。”

任谁都听得出话中之意，倒也还算客气，应该不是个难说话的人。

“本不应该添麻烦的，这里的路我认得。只是今天的事……”

“小的可那没多嘴的坏毛病，少爷只管放心好了。”

既然得到了这样的回复，便没有别的值得过问的事了。方才山本特地仔细打量了这位司机的样貌，想是他必是有所考量和定夺，也无需自己操心。一下车疲惫感如洪水般袭来，不禁哈欠连天。天还没亮时就从老家赶火车来赴约，又遇到了一连串意想不到的人和事，光是应付眼前都吃力，良好的教养只教他记住下次遇见时找机会好好感谢对方的慷慨援助，更无暇在意自己的雇主为何突然出现在那里。

大约一周后，那位卡尔斯坦先生少有地主动叫来晴人单独说话。这些天里少年显然还未找准时机尽表不便公开的谢意，更是苦于编造能为翔子和自己同时开脱的说辞。毕竟说谎是一门学问，而他正是那种没有天赋也不努力钻研的“差生”，少不得被前辈或年长者告诫将来必定要吃苦头等等。其实不用他们苦口婆心教导，少年也早有教训，而且看样子如今又要应验了。打从自己进门后，就被难以捉摸心思的雇主上下打量了无数回，一边又以沉默施压。任谁都应该看得出，这是坏消息的前兆。

敲门声打破了暴风雨前的宁静。进门的是直属米夏埃尔本人的事务助理，一名身兼工作场合翻译的多尔西亚人，也是更受器重和信赖的专业人士——往日好歹也会出于礼节和晴人点头致意——这会儿像是瞬间看穿了前一刻屋内的气氛般，手握着资料径直朝上司快步走去时肩头撞着了噤若寒蝉的晴人，连一点歉意或确认的目光都不施舍，低声汇报的语速却比日常习惯要慢一些，还用了些晴人还没掌握的繁冗修饰。隐约感觉到处境艰难的少年头埋得更低了。

突如其来的小插曲并没有带来任何困扰，甚至还起到些推波助澜的细微作用，但米夏埃尔的眉头依旧紧锁着。这个中途擅自插入的家伙幸灾乐祸得过于明显，尽管替他好好打击了一番准备辞退的日本学生，但是连收敛都不懂的自作聪明之徒也绝非善类，日后也是不得不防的……然而当下，把上一个麻烦漂亮地甩出去才是正题。

“之前让你陪同指南小姐回家，中途有没有出什么岔子？”

“没、没有……”晴人感觉心脏都提到嗓子眼了，嗓音被压力折磨得干涩，“翔……指南小姐顺利平安到家了。”

“很好，”米夏埃尔的态度突然缓和起来，“无论何时何地都能保护身边的女士，这是值得自豪的事。那天你做得的确不错，时缟晴人。”

第一次被如此夸奖，而且还是在如此场合下。晴人不知自己应该如何回应，只是出于本能地鞠躬道谢，完全没有留意到雇主设下的圈套。

“鉴于你当时展现的勇气和担当，我决定，”米夏埃尔压了压溜上嘴角的笑意，“不追究你的莽撞行为……”

“你可以过几天，或者现在就写好辞呈。选择于你而言最容易的方式吧。”

现实正如同米夏埃尔预想中的情境，涉世尚浅的少年的理解能力还不足以使他能立刻反应过来自己究竟是哪儿落了把柄。此刻趁着对方被迷茫和无知蒙蔽其感知和判断时，更应该给予更确凿更有力的冲击。

“还没听懂么？”

作为地位更高的一方，米夏埃尔更习惯呈以居高临下的态度和迷惑自卑者的傲慢语气，这使他更有利于提前占据辩驳中的制胜高地——当然，本性也如此狡猾且自满的他更不会向任何人坦诚，教会他这一点的恰恰是令自己屈服已久的、差遣他漂洋过海流放此地的叔父。但只要是可用可行的手段，比起同时唤醒初次领悟时附带滋生的忿恨，米夏埃尔更能欣然接受并掌握这些曾是针对自己的武器，更何况这次应付的对象似乎连引燃怒火的资质都不具备。

“不好意思，我不明白……”晴人摇摇头，已无力抬起视线。

“你和你的同伴私自带贵族小姐出行，甚至还差点卷入麻烦中。指南伯爵要是得知此事，只要他有意，甚至可以要求法官把你关进牢里。”

少年的脸色愈发苍白起来，浑身上下因为双耳接收到的不争事实而细微抽搐着，又碍于气氛和对方的想法而极力压抑着不安与不能言说的委屈。原本自己事先毫不知情，直到在约定的地点见到前辈身边的翔子才恍然大悟。自打记事时起，他都是二人中最服从和操心的那一方，翔子反而是令人放心不下的叛逆分子，连指南伯爵本人也不止一次如此批评过爱女。换作几年前，即便晴人没能拦下翔子的过分行径也不会因此受牵连。最明显的例子就是五年前盂兰盆节的夜里，翔子硬是翻出围墙溜到街上玩耍，而再度劝说失败的自己只得全程跟随，直到遇上女管家阿松的侄女，也是伯爵夫人的前任女佣，才得以在消息和事态扩散之前顺利送回府邸，准备好挨骂的晴人甚至还得到了伯爵夫妇的夸赞。但是现在的他们都不再处于可以撇脱自身行为后果的年纪了。年仅十八岁的晴人尚可被世间赋予年轻气盛的印象而得到原谅，同样的说辞却决不能用在世人眼里理应是传统女子典范的翔子身上，尽管她在自己面前从不掩饰对这一陈腐观点的厌恶。富足而闭塞的生活赋予少女不谙世事的优越特权，也同时封死了领略人言可畏的途径，兴许翔子压根就没考虑过后果之可怕，可这绝不意味着晴人可以坐视不管——当时他应当驳回翔子绕路的决定，而是送她立即回去。不对，而是应该在见到她站在大街上那一刻就带她回指南府邸才是。他却连思考和尝试都放弃了，这是多么的懒惰而懦弱啊！要是此刻居然还为了撇清干系就把翔子给出卖了，这样的自己干脆连人都不配当了。

因此面对米夏埃尔的指控，他只得默默咽下。毕竟他的训斥句句在理，前一刻的夸赞也是给足了自己台阶下.

“若非亲眼所见，我也不愿插手你们的私事。可既然我已经知晓来龙去脉，出于指南伯爵对我的恩情，”他特意加重了“恩情”一词，更是在强调自己的宽宏大量，“我也决不能坐视不管。考虑你一直以来表现良好，我也不打算给你更重的处罚……”

“……只要你像个男人堂堂正正承担起属于自己的责任，不要连累外人。这就是我对你最后的期望。”

一番冠冕堂皇的劝诫精准地刺入了晴人的软肋，平日里少有苦楚和烦恼的脸上被前所未有的懊悔所笼罩，浑身紧绷着在忍耐崩溃的边缘挣扎。米夏埃尔愉快地欣赏着自己的杰作，他清楚自己需要的结果不仅仅是从事实上的排除这名被硬塞到他跟前的学生，更应当打压对方可能冒出的反悔之意，唯有如此才算是彻底了结。

“从今天起……我辞退。多谢您一直以来的赏识和提点。”

晴人深鞠一躬，离开时也不忘此前养成的习惯轻轻带上了门。锁舌归位的脆响刚落，米夏埃尔便从书桌的暗柜中取出几日前穆拉维约夫大使亲手交给他的信函。正是回程中差点撞着指南家千金的那一日，自己的毅力和决心终于得到了大使及其背后那位大人物的肯定。“既然您已成为我们保皇派的一员，我就不得不再三叮嘱，”终于在其书房约见自己的大使正襟危坐道，“身边不得留用信不过，或找不出把柄的人。”

没想到当天便得到了绝佳的机会。当然，要是没有时缟晴人情急下的挺身而出，指不定大使家的司机就伤着了那位贵族小姐而暴露自己行踪，好歹总归是有惊无险。这也给米夏埃尔以警示，此后若是遇到类似的情景，恐怕不再会有这般运气。对时缟晴人的顺利处理只是微小到连得意都略显多余的胜利。自从发誓忠于王室的那一刻起，敌人不再仅仅是凯因一人。身处异国他乡，再怎么小心谨慎都不为过。

紧张感伴随着启程的兴奋沁入五脏六腑。他将献出全部力量融入千年来旋踞于多尔席亚娜上空的寒风，势必要摧毁一切企图颠覆秩序和正义的阴谋勾当。

Violet

多尔席亚娜，多尔西亚

2012年12月23日

赞美伟大的现代文明和工业革命！盘踞于多尔席亚娜全年三分之一以上时间的隆冬长夜，曾为一个流行欧洲大陆的笑话而诟病百年，如今却令流木野咲体会不了万分之一。车辆驶向的是人烟稀少的南郊，道路两侧的灯光也不减亮度。而远在几十公里外位于首都最为繁华地区的著名景点胜利日大道（原名昆顿之路，取自几百年前叱咤战场的大将军之名）上，还保留着上个世纪电气时代到来前流行的煤气灯——只是现在出于安全考虑不会再依赖火焰光源了——但是只要旅客们一转头，巨幅LED屏幕定会夺走绝大多数人的注意力，这也正是无处不在、专属于当下的时代印记。人类通过自己的勤劳才智改变了子孙后代的命运，倒也算是符合世人心中皆大欢喜的终幕了。要是不合时宜探讨起再遥远的未来的空气污染、淡水匮乏、珊瑚礁灭亡和气候变暖等等，恐怕连驾驶座上这位都要跳起脚破口大骂极端环保主义者四处传播愚蠢言论的行径。但是他没有，咲也没幼稚到试图用这种漫无边际的联想打搅其专注于驾驶的心神——敏锐如她，光是从窗外不断飞速倒退的光秃秃的树影就有所预感，身边这个言辞生硬却颇有手段的青年绝非泛泛之辈。一个过于离奇的观点随着十几秒前关于胜利日大道的联想油然而生，并在她脑中如旋转木马般欢快地跑着圈。偏偏在这个时候冒出这种想法真是太讨厌了！

换个心情想想别的吧。比如午夜拉面摊的白炽灯，老婆婆围裙上打补丁的小兔子，夏天榻榻米的气味，月光下的落樱，红茶配羊羹，有些年岁的日式梳妆柜，女孩子随身携带的卡通创可贴，吉奥尔学潮时期的民谣……喜欢的东西也不局限于家乡风味，多尔西亚引以为傲的诗歌和音乐才是引诱她身无分文也要背井离乡的元凶。维也纳金色大厅光从视觉上就被多尔席亚娜的天鹅剧院完败——这可不是外行观点，毕竟去音乐会的大多是五感健全身心健康的中产及以上收入水平的合法公民，往前推数百年可是属于贵族的特权——美必须是由各方面相辅相成的，美妙的音乐必须配以匹敌的视觉盛宴，所以即便指挥家已经秃了几十年也得把仅存的几根毛发梳理熨帖。与之相对，你在疏通下水道时不会有心情聆听舒伯特，隔壁夫妇三天一大闹的吵架声反倒会验证那句“不幸的人各有各的不幸”而使你心安。那么卡兹贝尔福的家庭状况是否又令自己感到了一丝平静么？一想到他那狠心离家的母亲和不顾家的父亲，心情反而变得更糟了。

到底什么时候才能到！身旁这个家伙好歹说句话也行啊！

“到底还要多久才……”

“关于之前的事……”

谁都没能听清对方同时冒出的话语，两人面面相觑。

咲首先撇开视线：“你先说。”

“那天我才知道卡兹贝尔福的母亲出走了好一阵子，一赶过去就看见你在踢他家的门，”驾驶员的语气比此前任何时候都要缓和，但也仅出于愧意，“所以下意识把你当作窃贼了……”

“……对不起。”

我？窃贼？没搞错吧！流木野咲在内心一隅疯狂咆哮。要是在吉奥尔本土倒也勉强说得过去，可这里偏偏是养育战斗民族的多尔西亚，连棕熊老虎都得为人类绕行的神奇土地。她——身高一米六左右，走在大街上就是个小矮子，体重连某些兼职的基本要求都达不到——去治安良好的高级住宅区行窃，而且还剑走偏锋从正门硬杠。哈哈哈哈真好笑！

然而他道歉了。能在多尔西亚从一个态度傲慢冷淡的男人那儿得到一声对不起实属难得，尤其还是隔了这么些天，大部分人会选择性忽略自己曾经的言行。好歹见识过一定世面的咲识相地忍住了吐槽，客套地回以“没事，都过去了”结束了半分钟不到的第一段对话。

又过了几十秒。

“刚才你想说什么？”

“……还要多久能到？”少女托着下巴，手肘则支在车窗前，所以声音有些含糊不清。

“还有五分钟的车程。”

谢天谢地！不对，这个时节应该感谢上帝，感谢圣子、圣母、圣灵……虽然不是基督教徒，到时候跟着这家人一起虔诚祷告就是了。

驶过路边一尊块头不小的石碑——上面似乎刻着几行字，但车速太快且夜间光线不足以至于什么都没看清。前方的视野随着林道树的消失开阔了许多，与此同时忽然变窄的道路持续延伸，其终点是一座散发着琥珀色微弱光线的……城堡？！

是不是上个星期超市里抽的幸运签开奖了自己却因为下个月的暖气费犯愁忘了去兑换，以致于好心的活动方直接找上门来塞给她一个惊喜？可够了吧流木野咲！宁可相信这就是这位仁兄口中所说的位于南郊的卡兹贝尔福祖父母的家，也比妄想能在那种概率低到大家都会怀疑背后是人为操控的抽奖活动被幸运女神的高跟鞋砸中来得踏实。不过，混迹于茫茫人海中居然和住在这种地方的人家扯上关系，也算是被女神踩了一脚。这一脚看似不经意，倒也把人的神智也压下去了好一会儿。等阿德莱伊停好车，帮她取出后备箱内的行李，又走上前叫了好几声后，呆坐在车内的咲才回过神来匆匆下车夺过自己的拉杆箱，老老实实跟上对方的脚步。

正如同所有电影、剧集甚至漫画中的描绘，这种年代久远地位超然的府邸几乎不会为普通来客敞开正门。想象一下，要是没有点亮大厅、餐厅、会客厅和舞厅里所有的蜡烛，没有成群的盛装贵宾，没有统一着装的仆人列队恭候，再富丽堂皇的门庭都掩盖不了萧条。腐朽的攀比早已止步于数十年前那番轰轰烈烈的变革，旧日留下的遗迹却仍保留着那个时代的威仪。几个月前去皇家庄园夏宫参观时，也不曾有强烈的敬畏之意，而今却不得不对面前的私人府邸低下头来。毕竟，在公共开放的景点参观时可以毫无压力地盘点殿厅内的吊灯数量，可要是在他人家中做出这种行为无疑是愚蠢又卑微的。或许自己在权贵眼里的确卑微，但最可贵的尊重永远是自己赋予自身的。

一名上了年纪的管家装束的男子在侧门前等候。咲不禁好奇多尔西亚人是否真的如此抗冻，以至于穿着如此中看不中用的衣物还能在冬夜的寒风中安之若素。走在自己前边的阿德莱伊向他点了点头，小声说了一句什么。那名男子走向咲，恭敬地示意接下来客的负担。

“哦不……谢谢，我自己可以。”咲摇了摇头和手。

“老夫人说要马上见您，我先替您把行李送到客房去，”话罢，便不由分说接过少女手中的拉杆，“您放心，我们不会损坏您的物品。”

自己赋予自身的尊重是自由的，外人施加的过分尊重则难免过于沉闷。比起两分钟前的吃惊，此刻咲只得咽下一肚子的吐槽，默默跟着阿德莱伊的步伐穿过一道道门廊，尽力不让注意力溜向建筑内古典华丽的装潢，结果因为过分关注了他的后脑勺而差点忽略钢琴前的演奏者正是罪魁祸首的小鬼头。

“母亲。”

站在钢琴边指导卡兹贝尔福的女人抬起头，灰紫色的眼眸不掩岁月却也别有风韵，优雅的体态和价值不菲且得体的着装更是为她增色不少，要是时间倒退二十年必不逊色于当今任何一位著名演员或模特。换上一脸和蔼神色的她走上前来，拉起咲的右手握了握。

“非常感谢你的好心，才让卡兹贝尔福没有惹上麻烦。”她又轻轻拍了拍少女的上臂，拉着她在沙发前坐下。钢琴前的卡兹贝尔福探出头向咲吐了吐舌头，却又因为她的无视气得两腮鼓起。

“之前是我考虑欠周全。遇到这种情况我应该尽快联系警察，让你早些知道才是……”面对善意的理解，咲垂下头反省道，“一直配合他瞒着你们，真的十分抱歉。”

“我们才应该向您道歉。阿德莱伊也和我说了，之前还闹出了些小矛盾。这孩子只是不善与人沟通，但绝没有任何恶意。还请您谅解。”

“误会已经解开了，夫人，我也不在意了。”

卡兹贝尔福凑了过来，竟然老老实实坐下后一言不发，一反往日的毛躁活泼。看来能管住这小孩跳脱无常性情的只有其祖父母，但为什么又要把自己叫来帮忙？

“您和卡兹贝尔福接触过，应该知道这孩子的性格。新年前后杂事多，我和我丈夫没有那么多精力管教他，其他人却都拿他没辙，只好请您过来帮忙。”

咲瞥了眼站在壁炉前盯着火焰出神的阿德莱伊，又看了眼一直盯着自己的卡兹贝尔福，视线相撞的瞬间这孩子又立马扮了个毫不可爱的鬼脸。压抑着翻白眼嘲弄回去的冲动，咲只得回以同等敬意和感激答应下来。毕竟人和行李都直接打包送上门了，就没有理由中途退缩。卡兹贝尔福也不是怪兽，即便他穿上万圣节的哥○拉套胡闹，她也有信心制住这熊孩子。

“真是太谢谢您了，流木野小姐，”卡尔斯坦夫人的情绪明显高涨了许多，亲昵地抚摸着咲的脸颊，“这个时候赶过来应该还没吃饭吧。马上我的侄子们就要到了，待会儿请务必和我们一起。”

天！居然还有别人！可以的话，真不想一口气接触那么多陌生人……

“我作为外人不便介入你们一家团聚吧……”咲皱着苦笑道，“而且我平时基本不吃晚饭，一直以来都习惯了。”

卡尔斯坦夫人稍显吃惊道：“怎么能不吃晚饭？年轻人可不能为了保持身材这样糟蹋自己。要知道多尔西亚的冬夜尤其漫长，不吃晚饭很伤身体的。”

“明明是咲害羞了嘛~”卡兹贝尔福冷不丁插话道，尽显欠揍本质。

“请务必将这里当做自己家，流木野小姐，”仍紧握着自己右手的卡尔斯坦夫人热情更甚，“我那两位侄子和你还有阿德莱伊年纪相仿，都不是难相处的人。而且他们是来和我们过节的，所以也要在这里呆上好几天。要是他们为难你了的话，尽管和我说，我会管教他们的。”

话都说道这份上了，也就列不出什么理由拒绝。但愿正如她所说的，这些人并不难相处。或者尽量不接触的为好。

“谢谢您的盛情邀请，卡尔斯坦夫人。”

“哦。请叫我伊琳娜吧，”贵妇人终于松开少女的右手，“这个姓氏太随处可见了，我会误以为不是在称呼我。”

难道“伊琳娜”就不是多尔西亚随处可见的名字吗？当然，咲绝不会不看气氛即刻吐槽。这时候只需微笑着回答：“好的，伊琳娜夫人。”

方才接待自己的老管家走进客厅，向伊琳娜夫人示意人已到齐。

“人都到了，我们过去吧。”

Forget Me Not 

学院区，二级都市Kiku

2958年12月4日

或许是因为昨天加班到太晚——而且半夜还被梦惊醒了一次——难得在Pino叫了四五次，甚至还将窗户的透光率调至最大，Haruto才不情愿地在被褥中蠕动了一下。时间显然已经晚了，即便破费乘坐直通安保部大楼的磁悬浮也赶不上打卡时间点。

“Pino，帮我给Nanami前辈发信息，说我今天补休上个月和昨天的加班时间。”

粉色的AI小精灵撅起嘴，做出不情愿的模样答道：“好吧，不过我觉得你还该发给你的直属上司Kitakawa女士。”

“唔……她肯定不会同意的。”Haruto仍睁不开眼，意识却慢慢回复清醒。

“Haruto上次因为Yokosuka线临时停运而迟到，Kitakawa女士要你写了一份很长的检讨呢。”

“明明那天大家都迟到了……还是给她发过去吧。”Haruto翻了个身，两条腿夹着被子的感觉很舒服，更不想起床了。

分管安保部圈外执勤人员检查的Iori·Kitakawa女士手底下只有Haruto和Nanami两人，而碰巧这两位又是毫无上进心可言的小职员，工作完成得马马虎虎。这可令胸怀大志且有意向升入董事会的Kitakawa女士非常不满，经常动不动就要求两人加班。Nanami起初也只是忍着不发作，后来实在受不了这种毫无人性的压迫就向人事部门诉苦，终于为自己和Haruto争取到了合理的休息权利。在董事会众人面前丢尽颜面的Kitakawa女士仍不甘心，便开始换着法子修理这两个从来就看不顺眼的下属，殊不知自己一直得不到重用的原因全在于其自身。

或许严以待人宽以待己的Kitakawa女士更适合领导精英队伍，比如有着杀气腾腾的队长的Valkyrie搜查官小队。Karlstein的特殊执行官们就可能不太对她的胃口了，毕竟她曾不止一次表现出对基因调整者的反感。如果要是让她遇上那位举止奇怪的执行官，会引发怎样的矛盾冲突呢……今天还是不要想工作上的事了。完成重点工作后的合理的补休申请递交上去就没有被驳回的道理，职工权益保障会可是Kitakawa之辈的天敌……

再睡一会儿。可能在长一点。Haruto合上眼，意识再次沉入睡意的深海。

“Haruto，外面下雪了。”

Haruto睁开眼，窗前明明洒满了冬日特有的温和阳光。

“Pino，是不是气象预报系统出错了？”养足精神的他终于爬起身。

Pino现身道：“怎么了呀，Haruto？”

“你刚刚不是说外面下雪了么，而且怎么可能会下雪？”

“Haruto一直在睡觉。Pino没有和Haruto说话。”

难不成又是自己做梦了？

Haruto挠挠后脑勺，似乎有一撮头发睡得翘起。一觉醒来已过两个多小时，期间没有被通讯吵醒，看来自己的补休已经被默许了。既然难得有如此清闲，今天就出门逛逛吧。

两次异变导致人类适宜生存的生态圈面积锐减是不变的事实，但是Haruto一直对此没有实感。Kiku的夏天从未出现过数百年前记录的四十摄氏度，冬天也极少有零下摄氏度的体验，而且大家的衣着都是用恒温材料制成的，无论什么时节都不会感觉不适。若是像数百年前的人们那样，在这个时节裹得里三层外三层，或许还能体会到异变带来的不便。他在公园的智能助手那儿点了一份三明治和低因咖啡，坐在长椅上一边望着投射在半空中全息影像风筝一边吃了起来。

“Haruto·Tokishima.”

Haruto扭头回应，背后站着的正是昨天那位“围困”自己的女搜查官队长。今天的她换上了便服，不怒自威的气势减弱了许多，但也绝说不上和善。

“有什么事吗，Sumire队长？”

挺直了腰板的搜查官队长没有任何打算体谅Haruto扭头且仰视很费力的困境。于她而言，只需维持自己的威严和仪态，稍稍转动美得更具侵略性的眼眸睥睨对方即可。

“昨天我说过，我以前见过你。”

“是的……”话说出口Haruto才意识到其中包含的歧义，又立马纠正，“我是指还记得昨天的事，但是我没有印象在此之前见过您。”

“你说自己曾在77号区域待过一段时间。”

“只是实习。您也知道，77号区域很大。”

队长终于移步走到他跟前，解放了其维持扭头姿势的辛苦，却依旧固执地逼迫他仰视，“你得跟我走一趟。”

他只是一个平淡无奇的小职员，既不身居要职也不曾逾越半分。一直以来勤勤恳恳工作，从没有任何违反任何规定条例的记录，甚至连信用评级都在同等层次职员中属于“良好”。为什么这位队长会认为自己会有什么问题，甚至还要带走自己去调查？只可惜自己人轻言微，面对比自己级别高许多的精英，恐怕连自我辩护都会被视作违抗上级命令。

“那个，能否请教一下，我是不是惹上什么麻烦了？”

“很大的麻烦，大到你没有资格知晓其中的内容。”Sumire队长的嗓音清脆悦耳，只是言语间透露的信息无法令人心安。

被带到77号区域入口处的那一刻，Haruto终于体会到了Sumire口中“很大麻烦”的压力。他的确来过这里，也深刻体会过进去之后出来有多么艰难。然而眼下若是不耐心配合，恐怕自己要去的不是77号区域而是监狱了。

“跟上。”Sumire的命令不容违背，Haruto老老实实取出她给的通行卡。出来比进去困难不意味着进去就易如反掌，如今Haruto也只能依靠临时权限。

但似乎通行卡也在和自己过不去。

“不好意思，这个好像没用了……”

“少耍聪明，这是我刚从安保部拿来的。”

“但是这个真的没有反应。”

无论划过多少次卡槽，通行指示灯依然没有任何反应。

“麻烦快一点，好吗？”身后的人已经发话了，愣是把Haruto急得满头大汗。

Sumire秀眉一皱，“你们来这里做什么？”

原来不是冲自己发火。Haruto回过头，只见昨日才打过照面的另一支队伍的成员们。方才搭话的人应该是离自己最近的那个黄头发的少年，此刻正饶有兴趣地欣赏着Sumire愈发低沉的脸色和手足无措的自己。

“肯定是工作啦，Sumire队长。”黄头发的少年笑眯眯回答道。

Sumire别过脸去，显然不想再与他们多说一句。Valkyrie搜查官与Karlstein特别执行官交恶已久的事实老早就在安保部整栋大楼传开了，连续两天都“有幸”身临其境的Haruto被夹在中间只觉忐忑。

“这位小哥，要是你不进去的话，可以先让我们通过吗？”

Haruto看了看Sumire的反应——不如说是没有反应——只好硬着头皮让出位置：“好的。”

跟在黄发少年身后的一行人中，昨天令自己不得不在意的银发执行官停在了Haruto面前。

“这个通道已经关闭了临时权限。”

诶？那为什么Sumire队长要坚持……只不过此刻她的全部精力正用于对付油嘴滑舌的黄发少年。

“现在进不去也没关系，”名为L-elf的搜查官突然只用两人听得见的音量低语道，“早晚你都会进去。”


End file.
